la maldicion de Karim
by AngelaBirds
Summary: se remonta un año después de los eventos de la serie de Yu Gi Oh, todos creyeron que la paz reinaría una vez mas y el Faraón Atem descansaría finalmente, sin embargo no todo dura por siempre ni siquiera el descanso eterno de un rey y mucho menos con una amenaza que nadie tenia idea que existía desde antes del nacimiento del joven Faraón.
1. Chapter 1

Ha pasado un año desde que el Faraón Atem se regresara al mundo de los espíritus y que la puerta del más allá se cerrara, sellando también a los 7 artículos del milenio. Todos creían que el mundo estaría a salvo de nuevo y los antiguos héroes egipcios descansarían por siempre, pero no todas las resultan ser como quisieran que sucedieran.

…

El joven rey egipcio se encontraba en la parte vacía del más allá caminando sin un rumbo perdido en sus pensamientos, él estaba bien ahora que pudo recuperar sus memorias y que su alma estuviera en donde debía estar. Pero una pequeña parte de su interior sentía cierta nostalgia por aquellos días en los que se encontraba con Yugi y sus amigos con quienes vivió grandes momentos y aventuras.

El Faraón miraba de un lado hacia el otro en el desierto en blanco, y sin esperarlo vio a una persona, una chica que estaba jugando con una clase de cetro que brillaba con una clase de magia. La muchacha era de piel morena, su vestimenta era de una parte superior sin hombros ni mangas con tirantes y una minifalda de color beige, pulseras con gemas alrededor de sus muñecas y tobillos con una gargantilla, cinturón y sombrero similares en estilo y su cabello castaño sobresalía hacia abajo en todas direcciones.

-¿Qué haces aquí Mana? – preguntó Atem al ver que era su amiga de la infancia

-ah, hola Faraón Atem – saludó la hechicera con una sonrisa – solo practicaba mi magia un poco, es muy aburrido estar ahí sin hacer nada – dijo la maga - y usted alteza, ¿qué hace aquí?

-nada, solo camino – respondió el faraón simplemente - ¿y por qué practicas sola, que Mahad no es tu maestro?

-no, no es eso – respondió la chica mágica – es que son las mismas lecciones que he tenido y ya me cansé de eso pero igual no logro nada aquí – admitió aburrida

-ah, ya sé a qué te refieres - Atem entendía a su amiga por lo que sentía, ya casi no había nada que hacer ahora que todo estaba en paz - ¿pero qué piensas hacer entonces?

-ehhh, creo que haré lo que tú y exploraré las afueras – dijo Mana volteándose mirando el desierto vacío - ¿quiere acompañarme?, solo será un rato

-no gracias, ya caminé bastante – dijo el faraón sonriéndole y ella asintió – puedes ir, pero procura dejar un rastro para no perderte… no será que se repitan esos problemas de cuando éramos niños

-¡ya se, ya se!... ¡no soy tonta! – exclamó Mana un poco enojada por eso, Atem se rio un poco

La maga aprendiz caminó a donde podía en el vacío sin fin, para no extraviarse marcaba unas líneas en el suelo con su báculo. Ya se volvía a aburrir cuando de repente vio algo al horizonte, era una silueta que parecía moverse.

-hmm? – Mana estaba extrañada - ¿será alguien o es solo un espejismo? - la silueta se acercó un poco más y pudo verlo mejor – creo que si es una persona pero… ¿eh? – en ese momento tuvo una sensación extraña pero a la vez familiar, la silueta era humana pero su aura era sobrenatural y lo peor es que avanzaba más rápido – se…¡se dirige hacia mí!

Mana salió corriendo lo más veloz que pudo siguiendo el rastro que había dejado en su paso, por fin vio una silueta pero esta era la de su amigo Atem que todavía estaba de pie pensando así que empezó a llamarlo.

-¡ATEM!, ¡ATEM! – Gritó Mana mientras corría hacia su faraón – ¡ATEEEEEM! – éste reaccionó al oír a su amiga

-¡¿Mana, Qué pasa, por qué corres así?! – dijo Atem al ver a su amiga alterada, estaba cansada de correr

-uff, hay… algo o alguien… que entró… al mundo de los espíritus, pero… - la hechicera fue interrumpida por su amigo

-¿pudo entrar? – preguntó el faraón sorprendido, en ese momento llegaron Mahad y el padre de Atem, Aknamkanon

-¿Que está pasando mi Faraón? – preguntó el mago Mahad

-Padre, Mahad – dijo faraón Atem – Mana vio a un extraño acercarse aquí

-imposible - dijo Aknamkanon sorprendido – desde que se sellaron los artículos del milenio y la entrada del mundo de los muertos ningún alma puede entrar aquí

-si lo sé, es muy extraño – concordó su hijo, miró de nuevo a su amiga - ¿y no viste como era?

-no pude observarlo bien – dijo Mana aun preocupada – salí corriendo cuando lo vi y este me seguía, parecía humano… aunque

-¡Faraón Atem, ahí está! – exclamó el mago señalando con la mano

La figura humana se acercaba cada vez más hasta que se encontraba a unos 10 metros de distancia de los egipcios. La persona era alta y estaba encapuchada con un gran hábito gris oscuro parecido a los de los cazadores raros, tenía un bastón largo con una mano de mono tenebrosa y abierta. En la capucha se mostraban unos ojos rojos es intimidantes. Parecía ser un hombre pero emanaba una energía inhumana. El padre de Atem se estremeció un poco al verlo más de cerca.

-ten cuidado hijo mío – le advirtió el antiguo rey a su hijo

-si – dijo Atem en voz baja, dio un par de pasos hacia adelante

El hombre se acercó aún más, ya solo estaba a 2 metros de ellos. Le daba muy mala espina al joven Faraón, algo que no pensó en sentir de nuevo, tenía que tomarlo con calma.

-Vaya vaya, miren que tenemos aquí, espíritus de gente muerta de hace siglos – dijo el muchacho de una forma muy mezquina y burlona

-¿quién eres? – interrogó Atem

-mi nombre es Karim, soy un espíritu errante – respondió naturalmente el chico encapuchado – este es un gran descubrimiento, no había visto almas como ustedes en mucho tiempo… ya había creído que estaba completamente solo

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí? – Preguntó de nuevo el joven rey – nadie, ni un alma puede entrar tan fácil al este mundo

-como dije antes, soy un espíritu errante, viajo a donde mis pies caminan, nada más – respondió ahora más respetuoso y sonriente – no importa si es un lugar sagrado o prohibido

-…entiendo – dijo Atem sin dejar de ser cauteloso– ¿así eras en tu vida pasada?

-hahaha, bueno eso es más complicado – dijo riendo un poco – yo era un humilde sacerdote en un palacio en el antiguo Egipto… hace 5000 años

Todos ahí presentes estaban mudos, nunca habían oído hablar de este tipo ni de verlo en el palacio cuando gobernaba el joven Faraón. Sin embargo el padre de Atem, Aknamkanon se le veía tenso, su hijo pudo notarlo sin voltearse a verlo, al parecer él si conoció a este misterioso sacerdote, mientras tanto el viejo rey rogaba mentalmente que no fuera lo que pensaba.

-¿S-Señor? – preguntó Mahad al anterior Faraón

- por cierto, no te has presentado como debe hacerlo un rey, ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó Karim

-Soy Atem, fui un Faraón egipcio como mencionaste, pero no quiero hablar de eso – respondió el joven rey - ¿Qué piensas hacer aquí en el mundo de los espíritus?

-ahhh, nada en especial, solo pasaré de largo y desapareceré como si nunca hubiera existido – Karim hablaba mientras caminaba alrededor del Faraón – creo que no tienes algún problema con eso ¿verdad?

-…supongo que no – dijo Atem sin apartarle la vista al sacerdote – solo te pido que te vayas lo más pronto posible por favor

A medida que rodeaba al joven rey, los demás se hicieron para atrás, querían intervenir con lo que estuviera tratando de hacer pero algo les impedía y los ponía nerviosos. Aknamkanon también quería decir algo pero sabía que con la magia que poseía Karim sería difícil.

-hijo… aléjate – susurró el padre, quería decirlo más alto sin embargo no podía por el sacerdote y el miedo que tenia

Atem no podía quitarle los ojos de encima por nada. Y sin que nadie se fijara, el sacerdote errante había girado su bastón en donde estaba la garra de mono y comenzó a rasguñar con los 3 dedos en el suelo dibujando círculo encerrando al Faraón.

-pero antes de irme de aquí, quiero hacer un pequeño experimento – comenzó hablar Karim de nuevo con la sonrisa ahora más amplia – como veras, yo era un sacerdote al servicio de los dioses y conozco de magia, y he querido hacer un conjuro desde hace mucho pero no puedo arriesgarme y fallar así que… necesito un conejillo de indias

-¿y acaso crees que te voy ayudar? – preguntó Atem con la mirada muy fija

-ya me estas ayudando, Alteza – Karim sonrió siniestramente

-¿Qué? –Atem miró a sus pies, estaba rodeado por un círculo perfectamente trazado

-ese hechizo, ¡ATEM VETE DE AHÍ! – Gritó finalmente Aknamkanon desesperado - ¡ÉL ES UN SERVIDOR DEL DIOS ANUBIS!

Pero ya era tarde, el círculo brilló en un color morado oscuro y de repente se alzó una energía negra que giraba, el joven rey intentó irse pero la energía le dio un choque eléctrico que casi lo hace caer.

-¡ATEM! – gritaron todos al unísono por el joven rey atrapado

El sacerdote encapuchado por fin reveló su rostro, era un joven de la edad de Atem de piel morena oscura, de cabello corto y café oscuro. Sus ojos rojos expresaban malicia y rencor. No se le quitaba esa horrible sonrisa de sus labios.

-tranquilo su majestad – dijo Karim mirando profundamente – quédese así hasta que termine con mi prueba

-¡no te saldrás con la tuya Karim! – Dijo Mahad ahora molesto alzando su cetro – ¡Mana!

-¡esperen no! – gritó el padre de Atem en vano

El hechicero y su aprendiz lanzaron sus poderes. Mahad hacia el sacerdote y Mana hacia el hechizo. Sin embargo él sin mirar a sus atacantes hizo un movimiento con su bastón creando un gran campo de energía reflejando la magia de ambos brujos golpeando a los demás, el choque fue tan fuerte que los derribó dejándolos casi inconscientes. Atem dio un jadeo y se viró para mirar con rabia y odio a Karim.

-¡MALDITO, CÓMO TE ATREVEZ! – gritó a todo pulmón el Faraón

-eso le pregunté al asesino al que llamas padre – susurró Karim ahora con los ojos puestos en el viejo rey

El joven rey ahora estaba impactado y miró a su padre aun tirado pero ya se había despertado, en pocos minutos se había levantado viendo al sacerdote con angustia.

-¡no Karim!, ¡¿Por qué a él, porque a mi hijo?! – Preguntó desesperadamente Aknamkanon

-tú me quitaste mi valiosa vida para salvar tu pellejo – dijo Karim con una gran sed de venganza – ahora te devolveré el favor el favor quitándote tu valioso hijo – el sacerdote se acercó a Atem que lo miraba impotente – se parece bastante a ti cuando tenías su edad y me mataste, mi viejo amigo – volvió a sonreírle malignamente al joven Faraón – ahora pequeño rey, ¡despídete de todos!

El círculo se empezó a cerrar hacia Atem, ya que no tenía a donde huir, justo cuando la magia oscura casi lo tocaba, Karim levantó su bastón con las 2 manos. Los amigos del Faraón se levantaron e intentaron correr para salvarlo pero ya no pudieron hacer nada, el brujo clavó la punta de su bastón con el suelo y del círculo salió un resplandor blanco que segó a todos por un instante.

Mientras tanto en Egipto, estaba oscuro ya que era de noche, las 12 exactamente. En un templo antiguo que tenía la entrada en ruinas, y a dentro de los escombros brillaron 7 objetos con una luz dorada y luego en una blanca muy fuerte que iluminó de adentro hacia afuera del templo. Un minuto después volvió a ser oscuro y en medio de las ruinas se encontraba el cuerpo inmóvil de una persona pero respiraba, la persona abrió sus ojos violetas antes de quedar inconsciente de nuevo.

-Yu-Yugi

Despertó del sobresalto un muchacho de cabello picudo tricolor muy parecido a Atem, excepto por su mirada y su estatura baja. Era Yugi Muto, el campeón de los duelistas de monstruos más grande del mundo. Éste miró a su alrededor jadeando y sudando frio. Finalmente se calmó y alzó la cara hacia el tragaluz de su habitación con la luna llena.

-fue solo un sueño – susurró convenciéndose a sí mismo aunque le quedaban dudas - ¿pero que fue eso, habrá sido?... no, no es posible… ¿o sí?

Ya no quería preguntarse más de eso y se volvió a dormir tranquilamente.

**Se me ocurrió hacer un fic de Yu Gi Oh después de verlo de nuevo, bueno aún sigo buscando los capítulos para apoyarme un poco en esta historia, acepto críticas constructivas como es primer fic para esta serie de la infancia con drama, amistad y un poco de romance por Tea y Atem o Revolutionshipping xP disfruten :D (los que quieran y les guste esta serie xB).**

**Personajes de la serie Yu Gi Oh del manga creado por Kazuki Takahashi.**


	2. Chapter 2

Era de mañana cuando Yugi se levantó para ir al colegio, él no tenía muchas ganas de iniciar el día y menos después de que ya no pudiera dormir bien después de aquel sueño extraño, bueno tampoco estaba seguro de lo que fue, fue un susurro que había escuchado con una voz muy familiar que al aparecer pedía ayuda. No quería pensar de quien era esa voz ya que le traería momentos tanto buenos como tristes, y no quería que sus amigos lo vieran así.

El pequeño tricolor estaba de camino cuando vio a una chica castaña de ojos azules con el uniforme de la escuela, la muchacha se le acercó a saludarlo antes de seguir su camino a paso lento:

-buenos días Yugi – dijo Tea alegre de verlo - ¿Cómo estas, dormiste bien? – el muchacho se cubrió la boca al bostezar

-buenos días – bostezó de nuevo – pues no del todo bien, ¿y qué hay de ti?

-yo excelente como siempre – respondió la castaña - ¿pero por qué tu no?

-mm… bueno, es que tuve un sueño – comenzó a decir Yugi pero no tenía ganas ya que posiblemente le haría recordar a Tea recuerdos tristes – era de una voz muy familiar… creo que tú ya sabes – la chica lo miró extrañado hasta que comprendió con cierta melancolía en sus ojos

-oh… si, ¿él te habló? – preguntó la ojiazul curiosa

-no… precisamente… apenas y fue un susurro que reconocí, pero creo que me llamaba para pedir auxilio – dijo Yugi recordando bien el "extraño sueño"

-… ¿auxilio?, ¿no se supone que ya todo está en paz? – preguntó la castaña ahora confundida

-eso creí, pero algo debe estar pasando… y me preguntaba si en verdad – de repente escucharon un timbre a la distancia, ya estaba a punto de iniciar las clases y no habían entrado – ¡lo platicaremos luego, hay que darnos prisa!

Entraron a todo galope al aula justo a tiempo ya que estaban pasando lista y la primera clase era de química. La clase fue aburrida, hasta Joey Wheeler se durmió varias veces y fue regañado por la profesora que era vieja y gruñona. Después vino Historia y hablaron sobre las civilizaciones antiguas que habían construido sus monumentos como las pirámides, Maya, Inca y especialmente Egipto, a los 3 chicos les vinieron tantas memorias en la cabeza que casi no escucharon lo que dijo el profesor. Después de ambas materias era hora de comer. Joey se trajo como 2 kilos de comida para él solo, Yugi y Tea trajeron lo normal y estaban sorprendidos por la cantidad y además con la rapidez que comía.

-¿acaso no tienes modales Joey? – preguntó la castaña que estaba disgustada con el muchacho

-no hablo tengo hambre – respondió el rubio con la boca llena y siguió devorando

-tranquilo amigo, nade te lo va a quitar – dijo el tricolor un poco divertido con la forma de comer de su mejor amigo

-por cierto, ¿alguien recibió alguna llamada de Tristán? – preguntó Tea

-yo sí, dice que nos veamos el domingo a las 12 el centro de ciudad Domino – respondió el rubio

-de acuerdo, se le extraña ahora que no está acá – dijo el pequeño bajando la mirada, sus 2 amigos hicieron lo mismo

-…bueno, cuando mucho ya no tendré que pelear por mi comida jejeje… - dijo Joey intentando animar el ambiente pero no fue mucho, y entonces recordó algo – ¡ashhh!, hoy tengo que ayudar con unas nuevas cajas en la tienda así que no podre acompañarlos a casa amigos, perdón

-está bien Joey, yo igual tengo que hacer con los nuevos estudiantes – dijo la castaña

-ja, todos están ocupados últimamente – comentó Yugi – yo también tengo que hacer en la tienda del abuelo

Ya ha pasado un poco más de un año de los eventos con el Faraón y algunas cosas habían cambiado con los 4 amigos. Por ejemplo con Tea, ella había entrado a una academia de baile en las tardes, siendo la mejor de las clases, incluso enseñaba a los principiantes cuando la maestra no se encontraba.

Tristán se había cambiado de escuela por decisión de sus padres aparte de que se mudaron por el nuevo trabajo de su papá, como la escuela era de turno vespertino casi no podía ver a los demás aunque se podían reunir los fines de semana y se mantenían en contacto por celulares, en la internet y por llamadas en cámara web.

Joey empezó a trabajar medio tiempo después de clases en una tienda de videojuegos para pagar la renta de su nuevo apartamento en el cual compartía con su hermana Serenity. Como la madre y el papá de los hermanos se encontraban de viajes de negocios por una temporada indefinida ellos platicaron y decidieron que sus hijos podían estar juntos ya que sabían que Joey la cuidaría siempre y además estudiarían en la misma escuela. Sus padres les mandaban dinero para comprar víveres cada mes pero le dijeron al hermano mayor que trabajara para poder ahorrar por alguna emergencia o si no podían enviarles dinero.

Y Yugi ayudaba al abuelo en la tienda, seguía siendo el mejor a pesar de ya no jugar al duelo de monstruos, el solo quería continuar con la escuela como un chico normal después de ya un par de años de salvar al mundo de la oscuridad. Sin embargo extrañaba esos momentos que convivía con sus 3 mejores amigos y con su "otro yo". Pero el tiempo siempre cambia las cosas en nuestra vida y en la rutina en el cual nos tenemos que adaptar por más duro que fuese. 

Eran las 4:39 de la tarde y los 3 amigo se separaron, Tea se fue a la academia de danza, Joey a la tienda de juegos (no sin antes dejar a su hermana en casa con unas amigas,) y el pequeño Muto llegó a su casa, por suerte para solo tenía 2 tareas por hacer así no se preocupaba de eso. Abrió la puerta y llamó a su familia.

-¡ya vine! – dijo Yugi, en ese momento le habló su abuelo

-hola Yugi, ¿Cómo te fue hoy? – preguntó el anciano

-bien, no me quejo – respondió y sonrió - ¿llegó algo nuevo?

-de la tienda no – respondió el abuelo – ve a cambiarte, hay algo para comer si tienes hambre

-si abuelito, y gracias pero esperare hasta la cena – dijo el tricolor antes de subir a su cuarto – bajaré para ayudarte en lo que necesites

Eran las 8:18 de la noche y la madre de Yugi regresó de su trabajo de camarera para hacer de cenar. Antes de abrir la puerta vio en su pequeño buzón que llegó una carta, no decía de quien o de dónde provenía pero decía que era **"urgente"** y para su hijo. Ella hizo la cena con la ayuda de su padre, arroz con carne de res y verduras, y un poco del almuerzo. Llamó a su hijo para que bajara a cenar. Ya todos comiendo la madre comenzó a hablar.

-por cierto hijo, ¿Qué tal tu día? – preguntó la Señora Muto antes de comer otro bocado

-bien, de lo normal – respondió el muchacho - ¿y qué hay de ti madre?

-excelente, esta semana recibo mi paga – respondió la madre

Los 3 platicaron de lo que hicieron en ese día como normalmente hacían, ya después de terminar y lavar los platos decidieron que ya era hora de descansar, Yugi tenía que levantarse temprano para ir a reunirse con sus amigos en el centro de la cuidad.

-buenas noches madre, abuelito – se despidió el tricolor antes de subir las escaleras – hasta mañana

-ok… ¡ah! Por cierto hijo, antes de que se me olvide – la mamá se fue a la mesa del living donde había puesto la carta, ella se lo dio a la mano – ten esto, es para ti, no dice de quién es pero debe ser importante

-de acuerdo mamá gracias – recibió la carta y se fue a su habitación

El joven Muto fue a ponerse su pijama azul claro y se lavó los dientes para poder acostarse, cuando estuvo a punto de cubrirse con su sabanas vio la carta al lado en su mesa de noche, miró su reloj y vio que eran las 9 y media de la noche, así que no era tan tarde como para leerlo y además de que era urgente. Encendió la lámpara que había en su mesita y abrió el sobre con cuidado, al desdoblar la hoja vio que tenía el símbolo de los artículos del milenio sellado en la parte superior lo que lo sorprendió mucho, entonces comenzó a leer.

"_Querido Yugi Muto, te hago este importante llamado para decirte que es de suma importancia que vengas a Egipto, al parecer algún mal del pasado quiere renacer en nuestro mundo y solo tú y tus amigos pueden ayudarnos para enfrentar este mal y con alguien en especial. Mañana al mediodía mi hermano ira por ustedes para llevarlos a Egipto en avión… avísales a tus amigos."_

"_Atentamente, Ishizu Ishtar"_

El joven Muto no entendió todo, pero si era un mensaje de la ex guardiana de las tumbas que le pedía una ayuda tan importante entonces tenía hacer lo que debía y llamar a los demás. No pensó 2 veces y llamó a sus amigos que habría un cambio de planes y se reunieran en su casa para ir al aeropuerto de cuidad Domino antes de las 12, les explicaría en el camino por que ya tenía que descansar.

Mientras Tanto en Egipto:

Es medianoche, y en una mansión cerca de El Cairo, en donde los dueños eran los Ishtar, se encontraba dormido en una de las habitaciones el Faraón Atem, él descansaba pero incluso dormido se le notaba su preocupación en su rostro, tampoco tendría una buena noche. En ese momento una chica de piel morena, cabello lacio oscuro, ojos azules y vestido largo de color marfil abrió el cuarto del tricolor para ver como estaba, al ver que éste dormía cerró la puerta, entonces se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con un muchacho de pelo rubio de camisa clara sin mangas y pantalones negros.

-¿y cómo se encuentra él, Ishizu? – preguntó el joven, la mujer suspiró

- no se le ve del todo bien aún – respondió la hermana mayor – y no lo culpo… ¿han hallado algo en las ruinas Marik?

-no, todos los artículo están desaparecidos – respondió el hermano menor – de todas maneras Odion se quedó ahí para seguir buscando

-ya veo – suspiró de nuevo Ishizu – ojala y hayan visto la carta que les enviamos, Atem los necesita ahora más que nunca, sobre todo después de cómo lo encontramos

**¡Flashback! 8D ****(Me altero un poco xD)**

Había amanecido en la tumba del Faraón Atem, el cuerpo que había aparecido en la noche seguía sin moverse y tampoco se le veía bien, ya que casi no respiraba y temblaba de frio, el desierto es helado a la hora de la oscuridad. No lejos de ahí se acercaba una camioneta con 2 personas a la ruina para inspeccionar por órdenes de su jefa Ishizu, ya que era la Secretaria General de las antigüedades egipcias debían investigar la zona, debido a que ella había sentido que algo pasó ahí (como pasó con Yugi).

Los exploradores entraron hasta toparse con la cámara de la tumba del antiguo rey, se sorprendieron al ver que la ruina estaba abierta y más al ver el cuerpo de alguien en el suelo, estaba sucio, su vestimenta desgastada y rota, al parecer era ropa antigua. Los hombres se acercaron para ver si tenía alguna señal de vida, por suerte si pero su ritmo cardiaco y su respiración eran lentos. Entonces decidieron llevárselo y avisar a su jefa, los subieron a la camioneta por la parte de atrás con cuidado y lo cubrieron con mantas.

No sabían que hacer exactamente si llevarlo a un hospital o donde Ishizu, así que llamaron a la señora Ishtar, su mansión estaba a 1 hora de distancia de donde estaban y la cuidad de El Cairo a 2. Cuando Ishizu recibió la llamada y le dijeron lo que encontraron les pidió la descripción de la persona. "Un joven de 17 o 18 años de edad de piel clara con cabello en punta de 3 colores, magenta, negro y mechones dorados", demasiadas coincidencias; y después de oír su estado de inmediato les ordenó que lo llevaran a la mansión. Al verlo los 3 hermanos ordenaron que lo atendieran rápidamente, no se podían explicar cómo fue que llegó ahí, si era realmente él… ¿pero quién más seria? Solo había otra persona que tenía esas características estaba en Ciudad Domino y habría avisado que iría a visitarlos. Después de dejarlo en una habitación para que estuviera cómodo, esperaron a que despertara del todo, media hora después vieron que estaba despertando, se acercaron y de repente:

-¡PADRE! – Gritó despertando de golpe, Odion lo sujetó con fuerza pero comenzó a luchar -¡SUELTAME DE UNA VEZ!

-¡Faraón Atem somos nosotros! – Exclamó Ishizu sosteniendo su cara para mirarlo a los ojos - ¿me recuerda?, soy Ishizu – el faraón jadeaba nervioso pero comenzó a calmarse, hasta que finalmente soltó un suspiro

-¿enserio eres tú? – preguntó Atem, ella asintió, luego el tricolor miró a sus hermanos que la acompañaban – Marik… Odion… ¿Cómo fue que… en donde…? – estaba muy confundido con todo y se puso una mano en la frente

-está bien Atem, tómese su tiempo – dijo la chica de cabello negro – necesitas componerte

-¿recuerdas como viniste? – preguntó Marik haciendo que su hermana lo mirara con el ceño fruncido, éste entendió lo que quiso dar a entender – perdón pero, es que es increíble y extraño que estés aquí… y como un ser humano, ya no como espíritu

-si… recuerdo que Mana vio a un extraño llegara al mundo de los espíritus y entonces… - les explicó todo lo que le había pasado hasta ahora – no sé quién es ese Karim, es muy diferente al sacerdote que estaba en mi corte, está claro que no es el mismo… pero mi padre claramente lo conoció, hasta lo llamó "mi viejo amigo"… y que él lo había matado… Padre – estaba desconcertado, no podía creer que su padre fuera capaz de hacer eso, pero debió tener una buena razón definitivamente

-con que un hechizo… no sabía que hasta los espíritus podían ser regresados al mundo de los vivos – comentó Marik analizando lo que escuchó

-creo que ni siquiera existía esa idea – dijo Odion, la hermana los miró de nuevo para que se callaran por el pobre tricolor –… lo siento

-de acuerdo Atem, si quieres te dejamos solo el tiempo que necesites – habló Ishizu esta vez – y si necesitas algo avísanos – ella le sonrió y el muchacho asintió

-sí, muchas gracias – el joven rey sonrió de vuelta – de hecho ahora creo que necesito un baño, me siento sucio – se rió un poco apenado

-como quieras, ven te diremos en donde esta – dijo la hermana levantándose

Le indicó donde estaba el baño y le dijo que las toallas estaban ahí adentro, también le dijo que se tomara el tiempo que quisiera para refrescarse y relajarse. Esperó a que la bañera se llenara para meterse, finalmente se sentó con cuidado para no resbalar. Era un baño grande y lujoso, el piso era de mármol pulido con adornos de oro y marfil, habían velas perfumadas, los jabones y champús eran de hierbas naturales con variedades de fragancias, la bañera y el inodoro eran de porcelana fina, incluso el inodoro tenía una tapa dorada.

Ya después de un rato salió de la tina y agarró una de las toallas que habían colgadas a un lado de la pared, se secó bien y se cubrió la cadera, un minuto después se dirigió al espejo del tocador de madera fina. Tenía mucho que pensar ahora que estaba en el mundo terrenal, ¿Qué iba hacer?... ¿Cómo podría regresar al mal allá? ¿Qué estará haciendo Karim en estos momento y con sus amigos?... ¿acaso fue el único que había sido enviando? Y si no… ¿en dónde estarán los demás? Atem volvió en si cuando tocaron la puerta.

-¿faraón Atem?, soy yo Marik – dijo el rubio al otro lado de la puerta – le traje ropa, creo que le va a quedar

-sí, voy enseguida – dijo el tricolor, se acercó la puerta y la abrió – hola – sonrió el joven rey

-tenga, es ropa mía pero espero que le agrade – le extendió la ropa limpia a Atem, éste la agarró con su mano libre - ¿Cómo estuvo el baño?

-excelente, gracias – respondió el joven faraón

-¿quiere algo de comer?, le podemos pedir a nuestros cocineros que le preparen algo – ofreció Marik pero el tricolor negó con la cabeza

-no gracias estoy bien, no tengo hambre por ahora – respondió Atem amablemente – tal vez después

-como quiera, siéntase como en casa – dicho eso el faraón miro al otro con un gesto apático, Marik se retractó de lo que dijo – ¡perdona no quise hacerlo sentirse mal!

-no, no es tu culpa – dijo Atem mirándolo de nuevo – saldré en unos momentos, gracias de nuevo

Después de salir del baño bien vestido fue a ver como estaban los 3 hermanos. Ellos estaban ocupados en sus negocios, no escuchó lo que decían pero vio que Odion y su hermano menor salieran del despacho de Ishizu, mientras que ella enviaba un sobre a un sirviente diciéndole que lo enviara lo más pronto posible y que llegara a su destino sin problemas, cuando el sirviente se retiró la muchacha se volteó a ver al rey en la puerta.

-hola Atem perdón no haberte visto antes – se disculpó ella – veo que la ropa de mi hermano – el tricolor llevaba una camisa sin mangas de color azul marino, pantalones oscuros y botas negras con hebillas plateadas – oh por cierto, ten esto… - abrió el cajón de su escritorio se te cayó cuando te llevaban al cuarto para que descansaras

Era el cartucho que le había regalado su amiga castaña Tea, no se dio cuenta de que no lo llevaba por pensar en su situación actual, él lo tomó y vio su collar que tenía escrito su nombre el jeroglíficos. Recordó entonces a sus amigos que tenía en ese mundo: Yugi, Tristán, Joey… y sobre todo Tea. Ahora se preguntaba como estaban, que hacían en estos momentos y si ahora lo recordaban o no. Su cara se volvió nostálgica por sus recuerdos con ellos.

-¿te pasa algo? –preguntó preocupada Ishizu

-si… si estoy bien, gracias por dármelo – Atem se lo puso en el cuello sonriendo a su nombre - ¿y a donde fueron tus hermanos?

-a tener una reunión con el embajador de Egipto – mintió la chica pero Atem no se dio cuenta

-ya veo – el joven rey quería preguntar por el sobre pero decidió mejor que no – por cierto, ¿quieres que te ayude con algo?, no sé qué hacer mientras y aun es mediodía – ella se rio un poco

-por supuesto Atem – dijo ella

El resto del día ellos estuvieron platicando de todo, le enseño los alrededores de la mansión y que tanto habían hecho este año. Hasta que finalmente llegó la noche y el joven rey estaba cansado, Ishtar le dijo que si lo deseaba podía dormir en el cuarto en donde estaba en la mañana, éste asintió y se preparó para descansar, a pesar de que estaba cansado seguía con la preocupación de lo que estaba pasando en el mundo de los espíritus, miró a las estrellas en su ventana pensando que es lo que pasaría ahora hasta que finalmente cerró los ojos y durmió.

**Parte 2 de mi historia de Yu Gi Oh gente :3, estoy feliz en la forma en como lo relaté esta vez, esta mas largo y lo siento mas profesional x3, lamento si tarde un tiempo pero es que tengo mucho trabajo en la universidad y depende de como me inspire y el tiempo que tenga disponible escribiré la historia a ver cuantos caps llega mi imaginación :D Y pues a ver que tanto agrade esto y para los primeros lectores muchisimas gracias por los comentarios la verdad 3 me alegra ver que les guste ya que es mi primer fic de este anime, lo seguiré mas cuando acabe mi historia de Sonic en la cual solo me quedan 6 episodios para terminarlo :B**

**(nota; lei en la wikia de la serie que si hay un personaje llamado Karim y que era un sacerdote y yo B/ pero este es muy diferente como ya vieron, tiene una historia muy tragica con el padre de Atem :( ya lo veran :S) **

**Los personajes son de Yu Gi Oh del manga creado por Kazuki Takahashi.**


	3. Chapter 3

Las 7 de la mañana en Ciudad Domino, en ese momento Yugi Muto ya se había levantado para empacar sus cosas pues él y sus amigos tenían un vuelo a las 12. Él había llamado a los demás para que se reunieran en su casa para decirles más o menos lo que estaba pasando. El pequeño tricolor terminó de arreglar su maleta esperó a que llegaran, y por si acaso les mandó un mensaje a todos de que llegaran a tiempo. Después de una hora llegó Tea con una maleta mediana blanca con bordes morados entraron a la casa, no mucho después llegó Joey con 2 maletas grandes ya que siempre empacaba demás, por ultimo Tristán con una sola maleta grande pero no muy pesada como la del rubio, entonces el castaño entró.

-ahhh, ¿podrías repetirnos Yugi a dónde vamos? – preguntó el muchacho aun sin entender bien el nuevo plan

-pues recibí esta carta de Ishizu – dijo el menor sacando el papel que leyó anoche – según ella es una emergencia y nos necesita – le dio la carta a su amiga para que leyeran los 3

-entendido Yugi – dijo Tea asintiendo y le devolvió la nota

-¿Cómo iremos al aeropuerto? – preguntó Joey alzando su maleta

-mi abuelo llamó a un taxi que nos va a llevar – explicó el tricolor – en media hora va a venir

Como dijo el ojivioleta llegó el taxi que los dejaría en el aeropuerto, la señora Muto pagó por adelantado y se despidió de su hijo. Ella no estaba de acuerdo en que tenga que irse en avión a un lugar tan lejano como hace tiempo atrás cuando llevaba el Rompecabezas del Milenio en su cuello, pero si tenía que ir, tenía que ir además de que su abuelo le dijera que vaya así que no pudo oponerse. Finalmente llegaron, un poco antes de las 12 para esperar alguno de los hermanos de la ex guardiana. Luego del mediodía esperaron alguna señal pero no la hubo, esperaron 2 horas y media y ya se estaban cansando.

-¡¿en dónde rayos está?! – comenzó a desesperarse el rubio

-¡si esto fue una broma de su parte no es para divertida! – exclamó el castaño que no paraba de mover su pierna y mirando su reloj

-tranquilo Joey algo debió atrasarlo – dijo la castaña tratando de calmarlo

-¡ushhhh juro que me voy de aquí si no! – Joey fue interrumpido por alguien que gritaba desde lejos

-¡¿Yugi Muto?! – llamó una persona, resultó ser Marik que estaba corriendo a verlos – uff, perdón por llegar a esta hora, se atrasó el vuelo por culpa mía

-¡Marik, que gusto verte! – Dijo Yugi saludando al muchacho -¿Qué fue lo pasó?

-lo siento de nuevo es que subí al jet muy tarde, hasta el piloto se molestó conmigo – se explicó el ex guardián

-¡la próxima vez avísanos! Le exclamó Joey – ¡llevo 2 horas cargando esto en la espalda!

-lo lamento de nuevo, apenas estoy llegando – dijo Marik – síganme, nos vamos de inmediato para recuperar el tiempo perdido

Se dirigieron a un jet privado con destino a Egipto para saber qué es lo que tenían que hacer y porque los llamaron, debía tener algo con Atem o cuando mucho con los artículos del milenio aunque no creían que se tratara de eso directamente. Pensaban más bien en algún ladrón que saqueó la tumba de su amigo o algo parecido.

Por el atraso del avión y el lio que se formó en el aeropuerto de la capital del país llegaron hasta las 11 de la mañana. Y todos estaban cansados por el viaje pero tenían que bajar, Marik les dijo que ese asunto seria solo por 1 noche y regresarían a casa pronto pero los volverían a llamar si algo pasa de nuevo. En ese momento el muchacho se preguntaba que estaría haciendo el joven faraón, ya que desde anoche se le veía mal o por lo menos eso fue lo que le dijo su hermana.

Mansión Ishtar 7:15 am

El tricolor mayor se levantó abatido como si no hubiera dormido nada, el problema es que si lo hizo pero no se podía explicar porque amaneció de esa forma, solo recordó que dio un sobresalto del espanto, estaba pálido y sudando como si hubiera visto un fantasma, debió tener alguna pesadilla horrible pero no lograba recordar de que trataba, era raro pero creyó que el estrés le estaba haciendo efecto. Atem se lavaba la cara con agua fría para despertarse, después de secarse la cara intentó recordarlo de nuevo pero no le llegaba nada en su mente, solo que estaba gritándole a alguien, o al parecer lo era ya que ni podía reconocer esa voz en su cabeza y las palabras tampoco.

(Sueño de Atem)

-no… ¡No! - el tricolor se encontraba dormido sin para de moverse y de murmurar, estaba sumido en una pesadilla en el cual no podía despertar – ¡yo no!…

…

_Atem se encontraba en un lugar tan negro como la más oscura de las noches, apenas y podía ver l palma de su mano, él estaba solo… muy solo, eso no le agradaba para nada. Sintió una sensación escalofriante en el ambiente, luego empezó a oír un susurro que se hacía cada vez más fuerte, pero no veía nada, ni siquiera una sombra. Y dela nada… _

_-__**TU PADRE ES UN ASESINO DE SANGRE FRIA**__ – dijo una voz profunda y tenebrosa, apenas parecía humana, Atem sintió que se le erizaba la piel_

_-¡No, él no es así!… ¡No lo haría sin motivo! – reclamaba el faraón _

_-__**SI APENAS LO CONOCES EN REALIDAD**__ - Dijo la voz – __**TU NÚNCA VISTE TODAS LAS COSAS QUE HIZO EN SU VIDA ANTERIOR **_

_-¡Lo del Pueblo de Bakura no fue su culpa, él lo hizo para protegerme! – exclamó el joven rey defendiendo los ideales de su padre_

_-__**NO ME REFIERO A ESO, ÉL ERA INOCENTE… PERO LO QUE LE HIZO A SU MEJOR AMIGO, FUE IMPERDONABLE**__ – exclamó esas últimas palabras, Atem otra vez se sentía impotente- __**LO**__**ABANDONÓ PARA LUEGO MATARLO SIN PIEDAD**_

_-¡MI PADRE NO DEJABA A NADIE, ÉL DIO LA VIDA POR SU GENTE! – esta vez lo dijo más fuerte la voz se rió en burla_

_-__**DIGAS LO QUE DIGAS PEQUEÑO REY, FUE Y SIGUE SIENDO UN EGOÍSTA SIN CORAZÓN**__ – en ese momento parecía estar detrás del tricolor poniéndolo nervioso – __**TÚ TAMBIÉN LO ERES Y SUFRIRÁS COMO ÉL **_

_-¡NO, SEAS QUIEN SEAS, NO SOY LO QUE DICES!… ¡Y MI PADRE TAMPOCO! – gritó a todo pulmón al voltearse pero no había nadie, su corazón latía a mil. El ambiente y la voz lo alteraban psicológicamente _

_-__**NO PODRAS EVITARLO POR MUCHO TIEMPO ATEM… ¡PAGARAS CADA PECADO QUE COMETIÓ TU PADRE SABOERANDO LA ABSOLUTA**__**MISERIA POR TODA LA ETERNIDAD!**__ - dijo triunfal el ser malvado_

_En un instante una columna de humo más oscuro que aquel mundo se levantó como una serpiente furiosa giró a toda velocidad y como si tuviera una boca l abrió para comer de un solo bocado al rey sin que este pudiera hacer nada por huir o defenderse. Solo pudo gritar antes de despertarse del todo._

(Fin del sueño)

Atem salió del baño después de tomarse una ducha, se puso la ropa que le había dejado una de las sirvientas de la mansión, una camisa negra con pantalón verde oscuro y unos zapatos oscuros de punta. Ya listo se dirigió al despacho de Ishizu quien miraba desde su ventana preocupada por la tardanza de su hermano.

-¡Ejem! – tosió el joven faraón para no molestarla y la chica se volteó para verlo, todavía se le veía cansado

-oh, buenos días Atem – saludó la pelinegra - ¿dormiste bien?

-emm, la verdad… – fue interrumpido por su propio bostezo -… disculpa, aun me siento cansado no sé porque

-está bien… ¿una pesadilla? – preguntó la ex guardiana por curiosidad

-eso creo, no recuerdo de que soñé – respondió Atem mientras se frotaba el ojo

- ya veo – Ishizu miró el reloj de su escritorio – ¿no quieres desayunar algo?

-no gracias… no tengo apetito – respondió el tricolor

-Atem no eres un espíritu, tienes cuerpo – le dijo Ishizu frunciendo un poco el ceño, ayer tampoco comió nada desde que lo trajeron – el cuerpo necesita energía y más en tu estado

-estoy bien Ishizu, realmente no tengo hambre – insistió el Faraón – te diré si necesito comida

-de acuerdo – se resignó la pelinegra – solo no te quejes después – el tricolor sonrió pero luego miró al suelo pensativo

-Ishizu… ¿puedo pedirte un favor? – preguntó Atem, la ex guardiana esperó pero tenía una idea de lo que iba a decir – necesito ir… a mi tumba

-… ¿te preocupa algo en especial? – Ishizu no necesitaba el Collar del Milenio para saber lo que quería – los artículos del milenio ¿no? – éste asintió

-así es… siento que algo ocurrió ahí además de haber aparecido… es como si ese poder se hubiera esfumado – la ex guardiana se mordió el labio un poco, ya que según sus hermanos esos artículos desaparecieron

-Atem… tengo que ser honesta – dijo ella llamando la atención del joven faraón – ayer, pedí fueran a ver tu tumba para saber si algo mas había pasado… los 7 artículos no estaban

-¡oh! – El tricolor se sorprendió por lo que escuchó – ¡entonces con más razón debo ir, quiero verlo por mí mismo!

-no creo que sea una buena idea y menos si vas tu solo – le dijo Ishizu aunque sabía que el rey era insistente

- ¡tengo que hacerlo esos artículos son mi responsabilidad! – exclamó Atem, no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta ya que tenía razón en parte, Ishizu suspiró

-como quieras, le diré a Odion que te acompañe – el joven faraón asintió

Regresó a su lugar de descanso para comprobar si lo que decían era cierto, el hermano mayor le dijo que nadie puedo robarlos ya que fue hace poco que se abrió la tumba, la cual no fue perturbada desde el Duelo Ceremonial. Ninguno de los 3 hermanos vio lo que había pasado la noche en que Atem apareció, solo Ishizu presintió que algo había pasado en ese lugar y según un testigo que estuvo viajando de noche vio que de la cripta salió un resplandor dorado que luego se volvió blanco, que fue en ese momento de la llegada de Atem.

Ahora el tricolor estaba realmente perturbado, sin el rompecabezas del milenio no tendría el poder necesario para enfrentarse al peligro de las fuerzas oscuras y de su oportunidad de volver al mundo de los espíritus con su familia y amigos.

El joven faraón estuvo muy pensativo por un buen tiempo… no podía solucionar esto solo pero, ¿a quién podía llamar?, los Ishtar lo ayudaban bastante por acogerlo en su mansión pero sentía que abusaba de su hospitalidad y además que tampoco sabían quién era ese sacerdote de Anubis. ¿Yugi y los demás?, no sabía absolutamente nada de ellos, podrían estar en cualquier lugar ahora pues en un solo año las cosas cambian bastante… incluso olvidarse de él, esa idea no le agradaba en lo absoluto pero posiblemente la mejor para todos. Ya habían tenido bastantes problemas estando en sus vidas y ahora vivían como personas normales para que de repente este tricolor llegase a ponerlos en un riesgo letal.

Estaba decidido, no iría por ellos para arriesgarlos de nuevo con ese tipo tan cruel y mezquino asechando en cualquier rincón. Ya avanzada la tarde el faraón optó por regresar a la mansión, ya tuvo suficiente en ese lugar. Se bajó del auto de Odion y le agradeció por llevarlo antes. Ya dentro de la enorme casa caminaba a su habitación para descansar un poco y reflexionar, en el pasillo donde pasaba vio a la ex guardiana, ésta se detuvo y le sonrió un poco.

-hola Atem – saludó Ishizu, y luego quiso preguntar cómo me fue pero por la expresión del rey joven tenía que pensar bien que decirle -… ¿encontraste alguna pista?

-… no, tenías razón – dijo él un poco cabizbajo – tendré que pensar en un plan por si Karim se atreve aparecer

-no puedes hace esto solo – comentó la pelinegra – te apoyaremos en todo lo que podamos

-lo sé y se los agradezco mucho pero no quiero que se arriesguen tanto por mí – dijo el joven rey – recuerda que no pertenezco a este mundo

-tal vez no, pero sigues siendo nuestro amigo – dijo la chica y le tocó el hombro suavemente – a un amigo nunca se le abandona – y le sonrió, Atem le devolvió la sonrisa

-gracias por eso – en ese momento le entró una pregunta en la mente – por cierto, ¿en dónde está Marik? No lo he visto hoy

-está de viaje pero regresará pronto – respondió la hermana mayor, el tricolor asintió

-ya veo… de acuerdo Ishizu voy a descansar ahora, estoy un poco cansado – dijo Atem despidiéndose y seguir con su camino

-necesitas comer algo para que puedas dormir bien – dijo ella para fastidiarlo un poco, y funcionó

-déjame en paz - se quejó Atem haciendo que la mujer se riera un poco

Ya de regreso a su cuarto se cambió de ropa por una camiseta blanca y unos shorts cortos para dormir, eran apenas las 9 de la noche pero ya había tenido suficiente por un día. Antes de apagar la luz vio algo distinto en su mesa de noche, una pequeña canasta con frutas frescas y una jarra de agua fría y un vaso de vidrio, se imaginó que fue Ishizu o un sirviente. La cesta tenía manzanas rojas y verdes, bananas maduras sin puntos negros y unas uvas de un bonito color morado. Después de tanto pensó que un refrigerio antes de dormir sería bueno, agarró una manzana roja y se la comió hasta llegar al corazón de la fruta y se tomó un vaso con agua. Sintió un alivio tener algo por fin en su estómago aunque no fuera mucho, ya satisfecho con eso apagó todo y se acostó pero no durmió de inmediato, temía que sus pesadillas regresaran para causarle malestar pero decidió que no debía pensar en eso y que a lo mejor era pasajero, sin embargo aún tenía un mal presentimiento que no lo dejaba tranquilo pero no podría solucionarlo si no descansaba hasta mañana… solo tuvo un pensamiento final antes de cerrar los ojos.

-amigos… espero que estén bien

CONTINUARA

**Hay gente, subi este capitulo los mas pronto posible y tan tarde, estoy motivada para continuar pronto con el siguiente capitulo solo necesito hacer mi tarea desde temprano y acabar de una vez para iniciarlo, porque tengo parciales esta semana, nuuuuuuuuu Dx gracias por los comentarios a todos la verdad :D **

**Otra cosa, creo que subiré este fic exclusivamente aquí en fanfiction ya que en DeviantArt no recibo reviews :P**

**Hay nos vemos muy pronto espero.**

**Los personajes son de Yu Gi Oh del manga creado por Kazuki Takahashi**


	4. Chapter 4

Ya era de mañana, era soleada y cálida como para comenzar alegre, sin embargo no era así para el joven faraón quien se despertó con menos ánimos que ayer, no había tenido pesadillas o al menos no se levantó del susto como la noche anterior pero no estaba de humor, no se explicaba porque sentía un enorme vacío en su interior por diversas razones: 1 Él estaba solo ya que no estaba ni con sus amigos del mundo de los vivos ni el de los espíritus, 2 No podía arréglaselas sin ayuda pero significaría que alguien saldría herido por su culpa y 3 Sentía que tenía que irse de ahí, no era de ese mundo pero tampoco tenía a donde sin el Rompecabezas del Milenio o cualquiera de los otros artículos antiguos.

Se levantó y fue a lavarse la cara para despertarse del todo y se cambió de ropa, miró el reloj de la pared, eran las 9:15 de la mañana se levantó un poco más tarde de lo usual, luego miró la mesa de noche con la cesta de frutas y luego se fijó en su cartucho, no lo tuvo puesto ayer, entonces se lo puso en su cuello y vio su nombre. En unos instantes su ánimo subió aunque fuera poco e incluso se le formó una pequeña sonrisa. Después de unos minutos salió del cuarto, no sin antes comer una manzana verde para tener más energía, no sabía qué hacer en ese momento así que fue al despacho de Ishizu para ver si se encontraba ahí y por suerte sí.

-Buenos días – saludó Atem, ya no estaba tan cansado

-buenos días Atem – saludó Ishizu - ¿dormiste mejor esta vez?

-un poco mejor que ayer gracias – era verdad pero aun así no estaba del todo bien por lo que notó la muchacha

-¿no quieres algo de desayunar? – preguntó la pelinegra

-no gracias, tomé una manzana de la canasta – respondió el faraón

-eso es bueno, no es suficiente pero es algo para tu cuerpo – se alegró un poco Ishizu al ver que ya probaba algo – por cierto tengo una sorpresa para tí, en unas horas mi hermano va a volver de su viaje, te digo porque discutiremos un plan para resolver el problema con ese sacerdote

-no Ishizu, no se molesten por mí, es mi problema y debo hacerlo solo – dijo el faraón frunciendo el ceño, no que no quería era arriesgar vidas humanas y menos si eran amigos

-ya es muy tarde Atem y también vendrán otros para ayudarte – eso hizo que se molestara un poco el tricolor

-¡Ishizu ya dije que no, alguien podría salir lastimado o muerto! – exclamó Atem pero ella no hizo caso, la ex guardiana sabía que podría ser peligroso sin embargo lo era más sin apoyo y sin sus poderes

-lo siento pero es necesario – declaró Ishizu – vendrán aquí así que deberás esperarlos – el tricolor tuvo que resignarse de mala gana

-bien, bien… ¿a qué hora llegaran exactamente? – preguntó el rey sin interés

-a la una del día – respondió la muchacha – mientras podemos discutir de lo que haremos si es que viene Karim – Atem asintió, ahora se sentía menos motivado por la extraña visita

Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto de El Cairo había aterrizado el Jet privado de los Ishtar, en donde viajaban Yugi Muto, Tea Gardner, Joey Wheeler y Tristán Taylor acompañados por Marik Ishtar el hermano menor de Ishizu y Odion. Después de bajar del avión fueron a la limosina en donde lo esperaba un sirviente. Apenas y pudieron meter el equipaje del rubio y del castaño en la parte de atrás y algunas maletas las tenían que llevar el grupo.

1:05 pm

Ya en la entrada de la mansión los esperaba otra persona y llamaron a los sirvientes a cargar con las cosas de los visitantes. Después de unos minutos entraron a la enorme casa y caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar a la entrada del despacho de la ex guardiana, en donde los esperaba igual otro sirviente, éste llamó a la puerta de la hermana mayor y entonces salió de su cuarto de trabajo.

-hola hermano – saludó Ishizu a Marik y luego miró a Yugi y a sus amigos y les sonrió – hola Yugi Moto y ustedes también

-hola Ishizu, cuanto tiempo – saludó el pequeño Yugi

-hola – dijeron al unísono los 3 amigos, la mujer asintió y entonces su sonrisa se borró

-Yugi – empezó a hablar Ishizu – la razón por la que los llamé a ti y a tus amigos es debido a que tenemos un problema de de proporciones graves y son los únicos que nos pueden ayudar con esto… y con él

-¿con él? – Yugi preguntó extrañado - ¿alguien nos está esperando?

-sí y no –respondió Marik - sabe que llamamos a alguien que le brindará apoyo pero está muy afligido para interesarse así que no sabe que son ustedes

-está bien, haremos lo posible por él sea quien sea – dijo Yugi aun sin entender mucho

-muchas gracias – Ishizu se acercó a la puerta de su despacho agarrando la cerradura

En ese momento abre la puerta llamando al faraón quien apenas se dio la vuelta se quedó paralizado de la sorpresa al ver quiénes eran por poco y olvidaba lo mucho que significaban para él. Sus mayores amigos en el mundo terrenal con los que había vivido los mejores momentos en su vida. Los 4 amigos no se quedaban atrás, era sumamente increíble, el gran Faraón egipcio de hace más de 5000 años estaba ante ellos, y no como un espíritu atrapado en el rompecabezas del milenio, era de carne y hueso… estaba vivo… ¡vivo!

Los 5 estaban boquiabiertos aun impactados por verse las caras, Joey y Tristán se frotaban los ojos, parpadeaban varias veces y se pellizcaban las mejillas. Tea sentía que le faltaba el aire, su corazón latía a mil por hora con pequeñas lágrimas saliendo de las esquinas de sus ojos azules. Y el pequeño Yugi no sabía qué hacer, estaba confundido pero muy feliz de ver a su amigo que creía que no lo volvería a ver para siempre, ya no pudo aguantar el impulso y fue a abrazarlo tomando por sorpresa a Atem, estaba tan feliz que sus ojos le salían pequeños ríos de lágrimas, el rey reaccionó

-¡ATEM!... ¡¿DE VERDAD ERES TU?! – exclamó el pequeño son una gran sonrisa, el faraón mostro una pequeña aunque estaba contento de verlos a él y a los demás

-si amigo, lo soy – Atem cerró los ojos mientras le devolvía el abrazo, luego abrió de nuevo los ojos mirando al resto del grupo – hola, ¿Cómo han estado?

El par de amigos se lanzaron para darle un enorme abrazo de oso, por poco y dejaban a los 2 chicos sin aire y se caían al suelo, momentos después los soltaron dejando que respiraran, el rubio y el castaño se disculparon por la emoción pero el tricolor mayor no se molestó, más bien lo contrario. La única que no se había acercado a saludar era Tea, aún estaba asombrada e incrédula, al parecer más que los demás. Atem se dio cuenta y la miró, poniendo a la chica más paralizada, el faraón le dio una sonrisa cálida y se le acercó.

-hola, Tea, me alegra mucho de verte a ti también – dijo el tricolor suavemente, ella se sonrojó un poco pero no dijo nada simplemente lo abrazó y sus lágrimas empezaron a salir, Atem se sorprendió por la reacción repentina pero luego le abrazó de vuela también – esa es la Tea que conozco – susurró

-te extrañamos mucho Atem – respondió la chica, Tristán y Joey los miraban divertidos, Yugi rio en voz baja haciendo que el par se separara un poco avergonzado – lo siento

- está bien, es bueno verlos – entonces miró a los hermanos que estaban alegres de ver la escena de los 5 juntos de nuevo – ya veo porque era una sorpresa

-sabíamos que ellos te ayudarían, lo hicieron antes y lo harán ahora – dijo Marik

-por cierto Atem, ¿Cómo es que estas aquí? – Preguntó Joey queriendo esa explicación – creí que ya no volverías, ¿querías vernos y por eso viniste?

En ese momento la cara del joven rey cambió a una expresión apática

-ojala y hubiese sido así Joey – dijo el mayor mirando al suelo, Ishizu y Marik hicieron lo mismo – pero ahora, creo que me tengo que enfrentar algo que va más allá de mi pasado

-¿acaso son memorias que no pudiste recuperar? – preguntó Yugi confundido, se suponía que el Faraón ya había recuperado todas sus memorias y por eso ya no necesitaba estar en el mundo terrenal, el mayor negó con la cabeza

-no, es algo más complicado que eso… se los diré luego lo prometo, pero ahora no quiero hablar de eso – Yugi asintió, si era algo que no quería contar le daría su tiempo -… pero cuéntenme de ustedes, ¿Qué han estado haciendo?, ¿las cosas cambiaron mucho en mi ausencia? – dijo Atem sonriendo de nuevo para cambiar el tema por un rato

Los amigos reunidos en los sillones del despacho hablaron de todo lo que hicieron en todo el año, de los nuevos trabajos de cada uno, de la escuela, de las separaciones de todo, algunas cosas eran buenas como lo de Tea y la academia, Atem se alegró mucho por ella y también por Joey con su trabajo en la tienda de juegos, otras no tanto como con Tristán que ya casi no veía al grupo pero siempre se mantenían en contacto. Realmente estar con sus 4 amigos lo animó bastante, era la primera vez que se reía realmente con las bromas y comentarios de los 2 locos muchachos y sonreía con Yugi y con Tea, estaba feliz pero en el fondo estaba preocupado por lo que les vaya a pasar con ellos estando él de regreso.

-wow, me alegro por ustedes – dijo Atem sin quitarse esa linda sonrisa

-bueno Atem, ¿y que nos cuentas del mundo de los espi… - lo interrumpió la castaña por tocar un tema delicado para él - ¡lo siento amigo te recordé algo malo!

-no, tranquilo, creo que ya estoy mejor… les puedo contar lo que pasó – les contó lo mismo que los 3 hermanos, los Ishtar los estaban viendo desde el otro lado de la sala viendo como interactuaban, notaron que el joven rey aún se sentía afectado pero ya era menos que cuando no estaban sus amigos – el hechizo de Karim fue lo que me trajo aquí… y no sé qué estará haciendo con mi padre, con Mahad o Mana

-no puede ser – dijo la castaña en voz baja no podía imaginarse la tristeza y la angustia que debía estar pasando su amado faraón

-lo siento mucho Atem – dijo Tristán por lo mismo

-pues ya no te preocupes más amigo porque estamos aquí para solucionar tu problema – dijo Joey alzando su pulgar a su amigo

-gracias pero no, quien sabe que sería capaz - dijo Atem – si les hace algo no sé qué haría

-Atem, eres nuestro amigo no te dejaremos así nada mas – dijo Yugi tocando su hombro sonriéndole - ¿no recuerdas todas la veces en que ellos nos salvaron el pellejo de los problemas en las que siempre nos metíamos?

-Yugi, jeje tienes toda la razón – sonrió nuevamente el tricolor mayor -… gracias, por ayudarme – sus 4 camaradas le sonrieron cálidamente

-umm por cierto, ¿Dónde está tu rompecabezas del milenio? – preguntó Tea extrañada de no tenerlo puesto con él, de nuevo el faraón bajó a mirada

-… desaparecieron todos los artículos incluyendo mi rompecabezas – respondió el joven rey – estoy sin poderes e indefenso – esa noticia sorprendió a Yugi

-¡Atem perdóname! – exclamó la joven pero su amigo le alzó la mano y le sonrió débilmente

-no Tea, ya veremos cómo solucionarlo – Atem le toco el brazo a su amiga que estaba de su lado derecho haciendo que esta se sonrojara un poco

-así es Tea – dijo Yugi optimista – algo así no nos ha detenido

-¡pues si veo a ese tal Karim le daré una lección dándole de comer un sándwich de nudillos! – dijo el rubio chocando su puño en la palma de su mano

-yo te acompaño amigo, pegas como mujercita – dijo el castaño animado y bromeando un poco con Joey

-¡oye yo te he vencido varias veces en las vencidas Tristán así que no!… - el chico rubio fue interrumpido por un extraño gruñido haciendo que todos se callaran - ¿Qué fue eso? – volvió a sonar ese ruido

-¿acaso tienen hambre? – preguntó Tea los 2 chicos negaron con la cabeza

-mi estómago suena así pero no fuimos ni yo o Joey – dijo Tristán luego hubo un gruñido más corto pero fuerte y todos miraban por todas partes, excepto uno, los 2 hermanos que estaban ahí sabían quién era y sonreían para no reírse

-¿y entonces quien esta… - el pequeño tricolor al oír otro gruñido volteó para ver a Atem, él no había dicho nada ni tampoco se había ovido, estaba in poco cabizbajo y sonrojado de la vergüenza, en ese momento Yugi sonrió por la cara de su amigo -eh Atem, je… ¿eres tú? – tenía ganas de reir

-… pues – hubo otro ruido del estómago del tricolor mayor que lo puso más rojo de lo que estaba, los demás se resistían el impulso de soltar carcajadas -… si

- jijiji – se reía el par de amigos lo más quedito posible

-creo que es mejor que almorcemos ahora – comentó la castaña cubriendo sus risitas

-sí, ya lo oímos – dijo Marik que estaba detrás de los jóvenes, él y su hermana sonreían de lo gracioso que les parecía las reacción del faraón que se sentía hambriento por primera vez – pediremos que nos preparen la comida… se lo advertimos Atem

Después de media hora el almuerzo estaba listo, los 5 amigos y los 3 hermanos (Odion regresó a casa después de un asunto en la capital) ya estaban el comedor de la mansión con la mejor comida preparada por los chefs con un poco de todo, comida americana comida típica de Egipto y comida de Asia. Joey y Tristán se abarrotaban toda la comida mientras que los demás comían lo normal, incluso Atem comía con naturalidad pues aunque tenía hambre no había la necesidad de comer como el par de sus locos amigos que siempre parecían que no comieron en días. Yugi, Tea y el faraón miraban a esos 2 que les parecían graciosos, luego la chica miró al joven rey.

-¿mucho mejor? – Preguntó Tea al tricolor mayor que comía carne asada con verduras - ¿Cómo está?

-está bueno gracias, ¿y tú? – Preguntó de regreso a su amiga que comía una ensalada, ella asintió - ¿y qué hay de ti Yugi?

-esta rico, gracias Ishizu, Marik – respondió el menor y agradeció a los Ishtar por su amabilidad ellos asintieron con gusto, momentos después volvió a su amigo egipcio - ¿pero acaso no habías comido nada?

-…no – respondió avergonzado el joven rey - … es que no estoy acostrumbrado a comer nada… después de todo solo era un espíritu dentro de un artículo del milenio

-si pero ahora eres una persona en carne y hueso – comentó Yugi comiendo otro bocado

-es cierto, pero quien sabe hasta por cuanto tiempo – dijo el tricolor mayor – recuerda que no soy de este mundo y que interrumpieron mi descanso

El pequeño suspiró, sabía que su estancia era temporal, por más difícil que sea despedirse de nuevo pasarían todo el tiempo que sea necesario con él, después de todo es una oportunidad única en la vida en ver una vez más a su "otro yo" en persona sin que ocupe su cuerpo. Era lo mismo con la castaña quien tenía pequeñas lágrimas en sus, ella lo extrañó más que nadie y verlo de nuevo libre al fin era casi irreal pero no quería pensar que se iría de nuevo pero no era correcto pedirle que se quede, ya anduvo mucho tiempo esperando su descanso después de salvar al mundo cientos de veces y se merecía estar en paz, por más que quisiera decirle lo mucho que lo amaba lo haría más difícil para ambos.

Después de verlos a todos felices y dispuestos los 3 hermanos decidieron que ya era hora de que el quinteto se fuera a casa con Atem en lo que buscaban pistas con lo del sacerdote mezquino o por lo menos estarían tranquilos de que el joven faraón estaría seguro con sus amigos. Le darían la noticia al tricolor mayor en la noche cuando ya se vayan a descansar para partir mañana de regreso a Ciudad Domino.

…

Eran ya las 8 de la noche, estaba fresco y en el cielo habían unas cuantas nubes que cubrían la luna llena. En el jardín trasero de la mansión se asomaba en el balcón del tercer piso el joven rey apoyando los brazos en el balaustre. Él estaba pensando en lo que les contó Ishizu de irse con ellos a la ciudad, no creía que fuera una buena idea no sabría que hacer mientras se encargaban de todo aquí, los hermanos buscarían registros pero también tenía que hacerlo ya que era su problema y además interactuar ahí le haría difícil despedirse de sus amigos de nuevo, verlos 1 día estaban bien pero pasar unos días o semanas sería mucho pedir sobre todo para sus amigos que lo más probable que le pedirían que se quede, pero aún tenía en la mente que no era una persona normal del mundo moderno. Atem estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no notó la presciencia de alguien que estaba detrás de él.

-¿Atem? – Preguntó una voz, el tricolor se asustó un poco pero al voltearse vio que era su amiga Tea – perdón Atem no quería sorprenderte

- hola Tea, no hay problema yo estaba muy distraído – dijo el joven rey sonriéndole a la castaña - ¿pasa algo?

- no nada, solo caminaba por la mansión y te encontré aquí – dijo ella mientras se acercaba a acompañarlo en el balcón – este lugar es muy grande

-sí que lo es – concordó el tricolor, entonces suspiró de nuevo – que día, en verdad fue una sorpresa que estuvieran acá

-¿Por qué, no querías vernos? – se preocupó Tea por lo que dijo él

-no no, al contrario me sentía bastante solo – dijo Atem para que su amiga no lo mal interpretara – me siento mejor con ustedes, solo me preocupa lo que hace en estos días y en lo que ocurra cuando se aparezca el peligro

-oh ya entiendo – dijo Tea más tranquila – ya creí otra cosa, jeje…

-de hecho yo creí que se… habían olvidado de mi – dijo el faraón un poco apático – pues 1 año de no verlos se olvidan algunas cosas

-pero nunca de ti, Atem – dijo ella acercándose más a él –todos pensamos en ti todos los días – el faraón la miró un poco sorprendido, luego sonrió en gratitud y ella le devolvió el gesto, entonces ella notó algo que tenía en su cuello, parecía un collar - ¿Qué eso que tienes ahí?

-¿mmm? – Entonces Atem sacó el cartucho que llevaba consigo –ah, es el cartucho con mi nombre, apareció conmigo y lo llevo desde entonces, esto me hizo pensar en ustedes desde que fui al mundo de los espíritus – sin que se diera cuenta el tricolor Tea se había sonrojado

En ese momento las nubes que tapaban la luna se abrieron dejando ver el cuerpo celeste, la luna estaba entera y brillaba con mucha intensidad haciéndola ver más grande y cercana de lo que era, su luz reflejada iluminó el lugar, tanto que apenas se veían las estrellas en el cielo nocturno. Era un ambiente hermoso y romántico para una pareja de enamorados.

-¡wow!, la luna se ve enorme esta noche – dijo la castaña mirando el astro, su amigo hacia lo mismo

-es cierto, se ve muy… muy – Atem se quedó sin palabras por unos instantes al ver de nuevo a Tea por alguna razón, no sabía porque o como pero ella a la luz de la luna se veía tan… tan -… hermosa

-¿eh? – dijo ella mirando de nuevo al tricolor que rápidamente apartó la mirada de la chica - ¿dijiste algo?

-n-no nada – dijo él avergonzado, ¿Por qué se puso de repente así? Él sabía que su amiga era hermosa la conocía desde ya mucho tiempo pero esta era la primera vez que la veía tan bella en sus ojos - ¿te hiciste algo antes de venir aquí?

-no, ¿Por qué tengo algo en la cara? – preguntó Tea un tanto extrañada por ese cuestionamiento

-no es nada, creí ver algo… perdón – se excusó el tricolor aun avergonzado de su comportamiento

-oh… de acuerdo Atem – asintió la castaña, pensó que había visto algo bueno en ella, bueno más de lo normal pero al parecer solo fue su imaginación, ella sonrió con tristeza por eso

-… mejor entremos, se hace más frio con cada hora que pasa – dijo el faraón para retirarse y olvidar lo ocurrido - ¿quieres cenar algo antes de dormir Tea?

-mmm si, algo antes de descansar no estaría nada mal – dijo ella ya dirigiéndose a de vuelta a la mansión

Después de la cena todos se prepararon para ir a descansar, a todos se les dio cuartos separados. A Yugi le dieron el cuarto contiguo al del faraón, Joey y Tristán les dieron 2 cuartos juntos en el segundo piso y a Tea en el tercero, era la más apartada del grupo. Era posiblemente lo mejor ya que de hacer estado tan cerca haría que Atem no conseguiría dormir toda la noche y todavía no cerraba los ojos después de lo que pasó en el balcón. Era la primera vez en su vida que tenía este sentimiento por alguien, ni siquiera con Mana que era como una hermana para él. Le hizo pensar que podría ser, a lo mejor y su admiración por ella creció de verla después de tanto tiempo, pero ¿no debía ser lo mismo con los demás?, era muy extraño.

Atem dirigió su mirada en el cartucho en su mesa de noche y luego en el reloj, eran las 11 de la noche y aun no dormía y debían irse temprano. Dejó de pensar en ello por esa noche y cerró los ojos finalmente.

CONTINUARA.

**Ufff, finalmente despues de un buen rato acabé el episodio x3 no tarde mucho ya que una parte ya la tenia escrita un dia que estaba inspirada, tratare de actualizar el siguiente capitulo lo mas pronto posible despues de que terminene mis parciales y proyectos de esta semana, espero recibir mas comentarios con este episodio que le puse mucho empeño en poco tiempo**

**Personajes son de Yu Gi Oh del manga creado por Kazuki Takahashi**


	5. Chapter 5

Atem estaba soñando de nuevo, bueno era otra pesadilla de la cual no despertaba por más que quisiera, debía ser horrible ya que se retorcía en su cama como si alguien lo estuviera torturando solo que con su mente. Sudaba frio y susurraba desesperado pero no podía hacer nada hasta que el sol saliera una vez más.

(Sueño de Atem)

_El joven rey se encontraba en un lugar oscuro parecido al de la pesadilla pasada solo que en este caso caminaba en un pasadizo parecido al que fue un día con su padre cuando era un niño, pero no estaba su papá con él, sino completamente solo. A los lados de ese camino no había fondo, todo estaba negro, a medida que continuaba sentía que alguien lo observaba y mientras más avanzaba la sensación se ponía más desagradable. El tricolor mayor intentó retroceder pero algo lo obligó a seguir._

_Continuó mirando al frente y cuando miró a los lados vio varios pares de puntos rojos, ya que se fijó más vio que lo que era el suelo estaba cubierto completamente de cuerpos humanos, algunos ya eran huesos otros aún estaban en descomposición con profundas apuñaladas en la cabeza o el pecho. Todos los cráneos tenían ese brillo rojo brillante en sus cuencas vacías, los esqueletos eran de gente de todas las edades… incluyendo de bebés. Era algo espantoso, todas las calaveras tenía_n _una expresión de horror, como si hubieran gritado antes de matarlos._

_El rey egipcio ya se empezó a aterrar de la escena e intentó correar pero no pudo, solo caminaba rápido, creyó que se volvía loco ya que empezó a escuchar las voces de los cuerpos, gritaban, lloraban y se lamentaban cada vez más fuerte. _

_¡AUXILIO!_

_._

_¡SALVENOS POR FAVOR!_

_._

_¡AYUDA!_

_._

_¡NOOOO!_

_._

_¡TEN PIEDAD!_

_._

_¡NO QUIERO SER PARTE DE ESE DIOS!_

_._

_¡QUIERO VER A MI MAMÁ!_

_._

_Esos gritos le desgarraban el alma a Atem, podía sentir su interior congelarse de la misma de manera que la atmosfera de ese lugar, toda esa gente inocente fue masacrada sin importar de quien se tratara, hasta el llanto de los infantes era estremecedor. El tricolor_ ya _no lo soportaba, por más que se cubriera los oídos y cerraba los ojos seguía escuchando todo y cada vez más fuerte, ni siquiera caminaba, estaba paralizado del miedo, apretaba su mandíbula duramente, incluso le dolía. Atem respiraba rápidamente y su corazón latía tanto que creía que zumbaba. Todo en él temblaba del horror hasta que finalmente:_

_-¡ALTO! _

_Ese grito de desesperación hizo que los lamentos se detuvieran por fin; sin embargo al abrir los ojos vio a los cientos de cuencas sangrientas observándolo fijamente como si lo hubieran escuchado. De pronto miles de sombras salieron de los huesos para luego atraparlo y hundirlo en la negrura helada._

(Fin del sueño)

Despertó muy asustado, sentía que le faltaba el aire y sudaba mucho, era lo más aterrador que jamás había soñado pero de nuevo no podía recordarlo, era frustrante no sabía que le pasaba pero empezó a creer que no era el estrés sino algo más, quizás visiones del pasado… o del futuro. Atem miró el reloj, 7:05 am, era muy temprano y aun sentía que no había dormido, justo como hace unos días, después de unos minutos se levantó a pesar de que quería reposar un rato mas pero tenían que irse temprano a Ciudad Domino.

Se duchó con agua fría para refrescarse y se puso la ropa que le prestó su amigo Yugi el día anterior para ya no tener que usar la de Marik, por suerte le quedaba, el joven Muto había crecido bastante desde el año pasado, ahora ya rebasaba a su abuelo, aun así era de menor estatura que Atem (ahora con su nuevo cuerpo era unos centímetros más alto que Tea).

Salió de su cuarto sin hacer ruido, no quería que sus amigos le vieran la cara de agotado, sin embargo escuchó una puerta y de ahí salió Yugi. Atem forzó una sonrisa para que su amigo no notara su estado. El tricolor menor le devolvió la sonrisa.

-buenos días Yugi, ¿Cómo dormiste? – preguntó Atem lo más natural posible pero bostezó –… disculpa

-buenos días amigo, yo bien – respondió el pequeño – tu no tan bien ¿cierto? Veo tu cara de sueño

-¿de verdad? – preguntó el faraón un poco frustrado ya que era lo que menos quería que notaran – no mucho… peo estoy bien, no te preocupes – Yugi ladeó la cabeza, sabía que cuando decía eso era porque si había algo que lo molestara

-Atem, ya no estamos conectados como antes pero te conozco bien, no me puedes ocultar nada… dime lo que te sucede - le pidió Yugi al joven rey, éste suspiró ya había olvidado que su compañero era muy atento a él

-uff… está bien… es que últimamente he tenido malos sueños, bueno… pesadillas – comenzó a contar Atem algo incomodo

-… ¿me puedes decir de que trataban? – le preguntó el menor al egipcio, sabía que podrían ser señales de que ocurrirían eventos peligrosos

-ese es el problema… no puedo recordar que me decían o trataban… siempre despierto asustado sin saber porque y cansado, esas pesadillas me agotan dormido y no puedo despertar por más que trate hasta que sale el sol – dijo esta vez con sus ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido dando a entender de que lo afectaban bastante

-… entiendo, no te preocupes, si recuerdas algo me dices, también a Tea o a los demás – dijo Yugi tocando su hombro para darle confianza

-… gracias amigo, pero no quiero preocuparlos demasiado – dijo Atem un poco apático – ya en si esto es peligroso

-hemos estado el peligro cientos de veces Atem, juntos lo resolveremos como en los viejos tiempos – Yugi sonrió cálidamente

-muchas gracias, enserio – Dijo Atem, de verdad no sabría que hacer ahora si no estuvieran ellos, el tricolor menor asintió

-así es amigo, vayamos a despertar a los demás, al mediodía iremos a Ciudad Domino – entonces ambos fueron a buscar a los Tea y a los muchachos

Los 2 chicos fueron al segundo piso por Tristán y Joey, tocaron las puertas de las habitaciones pero no contestaba nadie así que abrieron primero el cuarto de Joey para ver si estaba pero la recamara se encontraba vacía, el faraón y el muchacho se extrañaron mucho, y abrieron el del castaño. Casi sueltan una enorme risa al ver que el rubio dormía sonriente y acurrucado con su pijama osos y encima de Tristán que al parecer igual estaba cómodo roncando con las sabanas revueltas. Estaban profundamente dormidos y no sería correcto despertarlos para que se dieran un gran susto así que cerraron la puerta con cuidado y se alejaron lo bastante para que no escucharan las risotadas que soltaba el par de compañeros, ya después de varios minutos se calmaron para respirar.

-uff… que… risa… - jadeaba el pequeño tricolor –… con esos dos

-jee… ¿no sería… mejor despertarlos? – preguntó Atem recuperándose de la falta del aire

-ehhhh, mejor después, igual se darán cuenta antes o después – dijo Yugi ya tranquilo pero aun divertido – vayamos a despertar a Tea

-… de acuerdo Yugi – la sonrisa se le quitó al joven rey, aun sentía un poco de vergüenza por la manera en que comportó con ella

El par de muchachos se fueron al tercer piso para buscar a su amiga castaña, el mayor se preguntaba si ella se sintió incomoda por la pregunta de anoche, si el realidad solo fue un efecto de la Luna llena o si aún la vería como en aquel momento. Llegaron a la puerta de la recamara de la chica y el menor tocó la puerta, creyeron que un seguiría dormida pues no decía absolutamente nada, ya se iban a retirar cuando de repente escucharon la voz de la bailarina.

-¿si, quién es? – preguntó ella al escuchar que le tocaban, la chica al parecer ya tenía un poco de tiempo que despertó

-¡somos Atem y yo! – contestó Yugi

-¡ya voy, solo espérenme unos minutos! – Contestó la castaña, los chicos esperaron pacientemente hasta que ella abrió la puerta – buenos días a los 2, ¿Cómo durmieron?, ¿Tristán y Joey?

- yo muy bien, Atem aún está un poco cansado – en ese momento el tricolor mayor bajó la mirada un poco sonrojado, todavía se veía hermosa incluso a la luz del día – los muchachos aun duermen como troncos

-ya veo, ¿y qué hay de ti Atem, no dormiste bien? – Preguntó Tea al faraón, éste alzó la cara para responderle aunque aún se sentía nervioso por su amiga pero ella le sonreía

-solo fue un mal sueño, pero no es algo serio – dijo sonriendo el joven rey, Yugi pensó que no decir nada a su amiga de mayor confianza no era correcto pero confiaría en que lo soltaría… y también Tea por sus sentimientos hacia Atem. Si así es, sabía que su amiga estaba enamorada del faraón desde hace un tiempo antes que se fuera al mundo de los espíritus - ¿estuviste cómoda?

-uhum, muchas gracias, ¿no van a despertar a los chi… - de repente escucharon un grito desde el segundo piso que fue escuchado por media mansión, Yugi y Atem reían entre dientes mientras Tea los miraba extrañada - ummm, ¿Qué les causa gracia?

-te decimos luego, primero hay que ir por ellos – dijo el tricolor menor y el trio llegó a la habitación del castaño, ellos andaban abochornados gritándose entre ellos

-¡¿QUE ESTABAS HACIENDO EN MI CUARTO WHEELER?! ¡¿Y POR QUE ME ABRAZABAS ASI?! – Exclamó Tristán a todo volumen mientras se ponía ropa limpia rápidamente

-¡NO LO SE, CUANDO DESPERTÉ VI TU FEA CARA MUY CERCA DE LA MIA! – gritó el rubio asqueado y mojado porque se echó la jarra de agua encima para "quitarse" los gérmenes de su amigo

-¡MAS FEA TU CARA BABEANDO! ¡Y POR QUE DIJISTE "MI AMOR" AL OIDO?! – Mientras tanto asomándose en la puerta, el trio los veía tratando de no carcajearse mordiéndose los labios o cubriéndose la boca, hasta que Tea soltó un chillido que fue escuchado por el par de muchachos que se voltearon sonrojados

-¡NO ES LO QUE PARECE! – Gritaron al unísono el rubio y el castaño

-lo sabemos chicos no se preocupen – rió Yugi en voz baja

-cuando abrimos aquí estaban dormidos de esa forma – dijo Atem conteniéndose

-¡¿Y ENTONCES PORQUE NO NOS DESPERTARON?! - exclamó molesto Joey

-porque de cualquier forma despertarían de la misma manera – contestó el joven rey, Tristán y su amigo querían estrangular al par pequeño

-será mejor que lo olvidemos y vayamos a desayunar – comentó Tea para que se calmaran las cosas – vayan a lavarse y se cambian

-¡yo entro primero! – dijo el castaño entrando a toda prisa al baño

-¡ahh no yo lo haré antes que tú Tristán, yo sufrí más! – dijo Joey corriendo detrás de su amigo

Los demás sonrieron entre sí, iniciar la mañana con algo gracioso era bastante positivo, en especial para el antiguo rey, antes de sus amigos despertaba sin ánimos para levantarse, como amanecer en un día nublado y gris, pero ahora había luz con sus amigos del alma y por una razón que aún no entendía lo era más por su amiga castaña, quien desde la noche anterior lo cautivó en todo su corazón, era una emoción nueva para el joven faraón y no sabía si aceptarla o preocuparse por ello, pero decidió que lo pensaría después de ir a Ciudad Domino.

Después de desayunar con los Ishtar se prepararon para irse, pensaron en cómo se organizarían en esos días. Atem se quedaría en casa de su compañero Yugi, él no quería ser una molestia estando en casa sin hacer nada hasta que regresaran del colegio así que primero probarían si podía ir con ellos a clase o ayudar con el abuelo en la tienda y con la casa ya que de todas formas su estancia seria temporal hasta que los hermanos Ishtar los llamasen de nuevo.

Ya la banda estaba en el aeropuerto de El Cairo, Ishizu se estaba despidiendo de los 5 mientras sus hermanos la esperaban para poder hablar de lo que harían para buscar informes de antes del reinado del padre de Atem.

-muy bien Yugi gracias por venir todos, cuídense mucho estaremos en contacto - dijo la ex guardiana al pequeño tricolor, el chico asintió

-gracias a ustedes igual por llamar, y por cuidar a Atem este tiempo – dijo Yugi viendo a su amigo unos segundos, el faraón alzó los ojos y sonrió rápidamente, estaba distraído pensando

-ah sí gracias por todo, tengan cuidado también por si ven algo sospechoso – comentó el joven rey

-si Atem, gracias y fue todo un honor tenerte con nosotros una vez más – dijo Ishizu tocando su hombro – siempre eres bienvenido con nosotros

-…si – sonrió por última vez Atem antes de dirigirse todos al jet

Ya dentro del avión comenzó el despegue con rumbo a la Ciudad Domino, el joven rey se preguntaba que tanto había crecido, incluso como se encontraban las empresas de Kaiba y de Pegasus, el duelo de Monstruos y demás, le daba curiosidad todo eso. Los 5 amigos estaban en sus asientos platicando. Tristán, Joey y Atem estaban hablando en la parte d adelante y Tea y Yugi en el extremo trasero observando al trio. El joven Muto estaba feliz de que su amigo estuviera más animado que en la mañana, ojala y esta noche descansaría mejor. Mientras la castaña estaba un poco confundida con la actitud del joven rey, desde la noche anterior se puso nervioso y evitaba su mirada al verle la cara cuando estaban platicando normal, posiblemente le dijo algo que lo incomodó o algo parecido, el joven Yugi notó la mirada de preocupación de si amiga.

-¿estás bien Tea? – preguntó el menor a la ojiazul, ella reaccionó la oírlo

-¿eh?, ah sí lo estoy Yugi, ¿Por qué? – Dijo Tea

-por nada, no has hablado mucho - comentó el tricolor, la chica bajó la mirada de disculpa

-es verdad perdón Yugi, solo estaba pensando – dijo la bailarina sonriendo, Yugi tenía la sensación de lo que le pasaba por la cabeza

-te preocupa Atem ¿no? – ella lo miró sorprendida, se parecía un poco al Faraón en cuanto no se le podía esconder nada a su amigo

-bueno… si, es que está actuando un poco distante conmigo desde ayer en la noche de repente – dijo ella en voz baja para que no loes escucharan desde adelante

-tranquila, todo va estar bien, debes darle tiempo, no ha dormido bien por sus malos sueños- dijo Yugi al mismo volumen de Tea

-¿pesadillas de verdad, de que estará soñando? – preguntó la chica acercando la cara para escuchar mejor

-no lo sabe, no recuerda nada al despertar pero es una carga que le cuesta energía – dijo Yugi, ella miró al antiguo rey con cierta tristeza

-pobre, debe sufrir mucho – dijo ella, deseaba poder ayudarlo con eso, con la cara de su amiga Yugi vio los sentimiento de su amiga y dio una pequeña sonrisa

-¿amas mucho a Atem cierto? – esa pregunta hizo sonrojar a la castaña de la sorpresa

-… ¿tan obvio es? – preguntó nerviosa la bailarina, el tricolor menor asintió

-desde hace tiempo se te ve, pero eso es bueno, él ahora necesita alguien que le ayude a superar todo eso… incluso más que yo – dijo el muchacho gentilmente

-… no lo sé, no sabemos cuánto tiempo se quedará en este mundo – dijo Tea un poco triste por ello – y aparte no creo que me corresponda

-é te quiere mucho también Tea, y con más razón debemos estas con él… va a ser duro que se marche otra vez… dile de seguro te dirá lo mismo – el pequeño le animó su amiga

-tratare de hacerlo, gracias Yugi – agradeció ella un poco más animada, solo un poco

…

Cayó la noche de nuevo y el joven rey estaba preocupado no solo por las pesadillas, no quería que sus amigos notaran que había algo malo en él y se preguntaran todos que le pasaba, los sueños podrían estar relacionados con el pasado de Karim y temía que éste llegara desde la noche y atacara a sus amigos como los hizo en el mundo de los espíritus. Trataría de dormir tranquilamente sin levantar sospechas con los demás aunque en el fondo tenía miedo de cerrar los ojos y no despertarse, casi no comió nada por pensar en eso, solo lo hizo porque le insistieron sus amigos.

Ya todos fueron a descansar, inclinaron sus asientos para que estuvieran más cómodos, el castaño, el rubio y el tricolor menor ya estaban dormidos juntos, Tea estaba con ellos ya con todo y su manta pero no cerraba los ojos en donde los tenia puestos en Atem que tampoco dormía, ni siquiera tenía su asiento acomodado distraído observando por la ventana, él se encontraba al lado contiguo de los demás. 15 minutos después echó para atrás un poco su asiento y cerró los ojos, su amiga castaña hizo lo mismo ya un poco más tranquila; pero no pasó mucho tiempo que la chica despertara al oír los quejidos leves pero constantes del rey, al parecer tenia molestias que no paraban. La bailarina no esperó a que se detuviera y fue a su lado.

Se sentó junto a Atem que aún seguía con su mal sueño, no quería molestarlo pero no pudo resistirlo y le toco la mejilla y de inmediato comenzó a calmarse, el joven faraón estaba frio y con la cálida mano de la castaña y la suave caricia se estaba relajando, su pesadilla se iba de su mente, Tea lo notó y se alegró de eso, a pesar de que ya estaba mejor ella continuó acariciándolo solo que con su dedo índice con ternura, estaba feliz de verlo y tocarlo tal cual y como es, la castaña había pensado que jamás lo vería de nuevo y su amor se iría pero no, ahora su amor por él creció, mentalmente deseaba que se quedara en este mundo pero sería egoísta, por más melancolía que sintiera sabía que era correcto, solo esperaba que su amado tricolor sintiera lo mismo aunque lo dudaba, bueno se vale soñar con eso.

Luego de un rato Tea puso el asiento para atrás como la de Atem y se acomodó para dormir con él para ver si continuaba con sus sueños, entonces se acurrucó en el hombro del antiguo faraón son una sonrisa en su cara, Yugi tenía razón debía aprovechar todo lo que pudiera para no tener un gran vacío cuando todo termine aunque igual haya cierta tristeza pero eso no se podría evitar. Ella le dio un besito de buenas noches en la mejilla del tricolor esperando que no se diera cuenta y se durmió feliz rápidamente.

Sin que ella lo notara el faraón abrió los ojos y notó que aún era oscuro, curioso pero a lo mejor bueno ya que a lo mejor no tendría pesadillas esa noche, no se dio cuenta hasta que sintió algo tibio en su hombro izquierdo, puso sus ojos en su hombro y se asombró al ver a la castaña cómoda y acurrucada con él, de repente su corazón latía a todo galope, se puso tan nervioso que creyó que era otro mal sueño pero sabía que era real y aunque fuera un sueño sería uno muy bueno, ella gemía suavemente como un ronroneo, al joven rey le pareció muy dulce y se sonrojó como tomate al pensar así de ella de nuevo, este sentimiento de nuevo lo invadía y ya no podía ignóralo aunque todavía no sabía de qué trataba pero lo hizo feliz de que fuera Tea que lo hacía sentirse de esa forma.

No entendió que le hizo hacer eso pero acomodó su cabeza con la de Tea y sonrió, no sabía cómo reaccionaría al despertarse ella o los demás al verlos así pero no le dio mucha importancia quería estar de esa manera el resto de la noche y con el último suspiro cerró los ojos para pasar su primera noche pacífica en un buen de tiempo.

CONTINUARA.

**Hay gente finalmente, no creo tardar tanto pero tenia que estudiar para presentar mis exámenes y tareas y lo terminé en clases mientras el maestro explicaba xD, a ver cuanto tardo en hacer el sig cap por tanta porquería que marcan B/ y aun quedan exámenes y trabajos por hacer en la universidad**

**Ahora con el cap la estatura de Yugi es en referencia a la película de YU GI Oh y los lazos del tiempo que era más alto, casi como el de Atem y a éste le deje con la estatura de Tea que para mi en mi opinión personal le queda bien x3 **

**Gracias por los cometarios a mi historia por ustedes es que hago esto posible :'D enserio me alegran el dia **

**A lo mejor y deba cambiar la clasificación de este fic a T por el nivel de violencia que le pienso poner a la historia, o no se que opninen e igual pienso poner un dualo aunque seria un poco largo digame please para saber si lo hago o no, meow. **

**Gracias a todos de nuevo besos y abrazos**

**Personajes son de Yu Gi Oh del manga creado por Kazuki Takahashi**


	6. Chapter 6

Eran las 6:50 am estaba amaneciendo en alguna parte del océano rumbo a Japón, el primero en despertar de los 5 pasajeros en el avión fue Yugi quien le llegó la luz del sol en la cara y le molestaba, volteó la cara y abrió un ojo para notar algo extraño. Se dio cuenta de que alguien no estaba en su asiento, miró a sus amigos Tristán y Joey que roncaban en sus lugares, entonces pudo ver de quien era el lugar vacío junto a él. Le agradó ver a Tea dormía con Atem que a su vez tenía una pequeña sonrisa, al parecer no tuvo malos sueños al tener a la castaña junto a él. El pequeño tricolor notó que no tenían manta para taparse, aunque no parecían tener frio aun así les cubrió con la frazada sin despertarlos, después de eso Yugi volvió a su asiento cerro su ventana para volver a dormir ya que todavía era muy temprano.

Media hora después el tricolor mayor abrió sus ojos violetas y vio a su amiga en su hombro y sonrió, entonces observó a su alrededor para ver que todos seguían como anoche, miró de nuevo a la bailarina que se había acurrucado más a su hombro, era tan linda verla dormida como despierta y era muy cálida, era una forma distinta de iniciar el día con alguien a tu lado y no solo que era cuando despertaba asustado, sudando frio y cansado. Luego de unos minutos Atem decidió que era hora de levantarse pero no quería molestar a Tea así que con mucho cuidado la apartó de su brazo y le acomodó la cabeza en el asiento para sentarse bien y estirarse un poco.

-… ¿Atem? – el rey egipcio escuchó una voz, volteó para ver a la castaña que se había despertado, se puso un poco nervioso pues no quería interrumpir su descanso

-hola Tea, perdón si te molesté – se disculpó el joven rey pero ella mostro una pequeña sonrisa y se sentó bien

-claro que no, ¿dormiste bien? – preguntó la chica aunque ya sabía la respuesta de su amigo

-sí, esta vez sí, gracias – contestó el joven rey, fue muy alivianador descansar sin tener pesadillas – verdaderamente fue mi primera noche de sueño completo, me ayudó mucho

-me alegro mucho – se alegró Tea y de repente se dio cuenta de algo y se sonrojó -… y… ¿no te sorprende que me hayas visto junto a ti? – Atem cayó en cuenta de eso también y se puso un poco rojo pero volvió a sonreír

-si… pero fue por eso que descansé bien – dijo el tricolor mayor un poco apenado y agradecido a la vez - ¿y cómo es que fuiste a mi lado? – preguntó con curiosidad

-emm… es que, vi que te movías y quejabas entre sueños y me preocupé – respondió la castaña tocándose las puntas de sus dedos índices – creí que tenías una pesadilla y no quería que te pasara algo

-oh… entiendo… - dijo Atem conmovido por lo que dijo y avergonzado de que lo viera así - ¿te molesté con el ruido que hacia?

- no Atem para nada, sabes que puedes contar conmigo – dijo ella sonriente – "lo haría de nuevo si pudiera" – murmuró para que no la escuchara

- aún es temprano, ¿no quieres descansar un poco más? – preguntó Atem ella negó con la cabeza

-no, ya estoy despierta – respondió Tea – no me gusta dormir más de la cuenta, a diferencia de esos 2 – ambos miraron a Joey y Tristán que estaban profundamente dormidos pero no notaron que Yugi los oía con los ojos cerrados, con solo eso podía saber que había una chispa entre ellos aunque no lo sabían en ese momento

El par continuaba su charla en voz baja, Tea le contaba al faraón como estaban las cosas en la ciudad también preguntó por Duke, Bakura y Mai. El jugador de dados estaba de viaje por el país, Bakura seguía en la misma escuela pero en otra aula y con nuevos amigos pero igual se llevaban bien, y en cuanto a Mai se mudó al otro lado de la ciudad después de terminar con su ex novio Valon, pero Joey y ella se reunían cada vez que podían, los chicos decían que ya tenían citas aunque el rubio lo negara. Atem y Tea seguían hablando hasta que oyeron la voz del piloto.

_-"buenos días pasajeros les habla su piloto Roger Coen, son las 8 en punto de la mañana mientras continuamos nuestro destino hacia Ciudad Domino, tenemos un clima despejado y soleado y se espera que sea así hasta el medio día que lleguemos al aeropuerto de la ciudad, por favor esperen sentados mientras nuestra aeromoza trae su desayuno, tengan buen día y disfruten de nuestro vuelo, gracias por escuchar" _– los 2 muchachos se cubrían los oídos y se cubrían la cara, querían seguir en la tierra de los sueños hasta llegar a casa

- ayyy que no moleste a esta hora – se quejó Joey, en ese momento Yugi se levantó sin problemas y le quitó la manta de un tiro

-vamos amigo no es para tanto – dijo el pequeño tricolor esto hizo que el rubio gruñera aún más – tú también Tristán

-solo 5 minutos más – dijo antes de soltar un bostezo largo – o cuando traigan algo de comer

-vamos los 2 no sean así, si no se levantan nos lo comeremos todo – dijo Tea ya de pie junto ellos y con las manos en la cintura, los muchachos bufaron y se decidieron por las buenas

Ya después de desayunar decidieron hablar de que es lo que harían en la semana con Atem se quedaría en casa de Yugi, no sabían si tener que ir a clases en esos días aunque no veían el caso si era solo unos días pero tampoco lo podían dejar solo en la casa aburriéndose aunque podría ayudar al abuelo del pequeño tricolor pero no sería lo mismo que estar con los demás.

…

Era la 1:05 del día cuando por fin llegaron a la ciudad de Domino, bajaron del jet con sus cosas (excepto claro Atem); el equipaje de Tristán y Joey seguía muy pesada ya que usaron muy poco así que los tuvieron que ayudar hasta la entrada del aeropuerto. Ahí Yugi iba a llamar a casa para avisar que ya estaban de regreso y además trajeron una visita de Egipto:

-¿hola abuelo? Soy yo – dijo el tricolor menor por su teléfono – ya estamos aquí

-hola mi pequeño Yugi, ¿Cómo les fue ahí? Fue muy rápido esta vez – dijo el anciano en el teléfono de su casa

-si abuelo solo fuimos por alguien y de hecho está con nosotros y se quedara en nuestra casa – explicó el pequeño Muto - ¿te molestaría que se quede en casa contigo?

-mmmm, ¿es algún amigo tuyo? – preguntó el abuelo ya que es raro que un extraño se hospede en su - ¿Por cuánto tiempo seria?

-no lo sé… puede ser unos días o unas semanas – dijo Yugi rascándose la cabeza pensando con exactitud el tiempo de estancia -… pero si es un amigo, hasta tú lo conoces abuelito

-¿de verdad, será alguno de esos guardianes de las tumbas? – preguntó el señor Muto - ¿posiblemente la chica? – dijo con cierta picardía de broma

-¡abuelo! – Exclamó el joven ojivioleta - ¡no!, no es ninguno de los Ishtar, ya lo verás te alegrarás de verlo

-… está bien, solo déjame que arregle un poco en la casa y le diga también a tu madre – dijo Solomon – ya sabes cómo se pone ella cuando no le avisamos de algo

-si abuelo, no será como la última vez – dijo Yugi recordando después de todos los eventos del año pasado su madre se había vuelto un poco más precavida y protectora con los extraños – tomaremos un taxi y llegaremos en una hora o menos

-de acuerdo Yugi tengan mucho cuidado, nos vemos – se despidió el anciano

-si abuelo tú también, adiós – Yugi se despidió y apagó su teléfono y se volvió al grupo – ya le dije a mi abuelo, vamos a agarrar un taxi e iremos a mi casa – todos asintieron

Tuvieron que ir en 2 ya que no alcanzaba para los cinco, Tristán y Joey se fueron en el primero mientras que Atem, Tea y Yugi en el segundo, la castaña se sentó adelante mientras que el dúo tricolor atrás para hablar un rato a solas.

-entonces, ¿te quedaras en casa o iras con nosotros mañana? – le preguntó Yugi al mayor

-mmm, no lo sé no tengo nada, ni un uniforme – respondió Atem – pero tampoco quiero ser una carga para tu abuelo

-no para nada amigo, de hecho no le haría mal tu compañía pues anda solo por varias horas – dijo el pequeño sonriéndole a su otro yo

-¿y tu madre no está con él? – preguntó el rey egipcio, sabía que la mamá de Yugi es ama de casa, o lo era

-no ya no, ya tiene un trabajo de camarera en un restaurante y llega hasta la noche – respondió su compañero – así que a esa hora la vas a ver

-… espero agradarle, nunca me vio antes, soy un completo desconocido para ella – dijo Atem un poco preocupado por la reacción de la señora Muto

-cierto, pero mi abuelo le dirá de que estarás acá, y además mi madre es muy comprensiva y cariñosa, a pesar de que puede ser un poco ruda a veces

-gracias Yugi – sonrió el joven faraón – y con lo de mañana creo que me quedaré para hacer la prueba si me siento a gusto estando en la casa y al día siguiente iría con ustedes

-cómo te parezca mejor, eres nuestro invitado, y aparte estaremos contigo en todo – dijo Yugi con una sonrisa cálida a su amigo - ¿no es así Tea? – le preguntó a su amiga que los había escuchado sin decir una palabra

-¿eh? Oh claro – respondió ella sonriendo tímidamente – perdón por oír su conversación – si tienes algo te ayudamos en lo que necesites Atem – el joven rey sonrió agradecido por las palabras de sus amigos

- gracias, enserio – dijo Atem mirando a su amiga, la castaña miró el camino del taxi para ocultar su sonrojo

Al entrar a la casa del tricolor menor los esperaba el abuelo en la entrada de la tienda, cuando entraron todos en un instante se desmayó, no que no se esperó ver al faraón con ellos y aparte sin estar en el cuerpo de su nieto. Despertó después de unos minutos se le quedó mirando al rey antiguo sin parpadear por unos minutos ya creyó que estaba soñando pero no, ya casi no cabía en sí. Fue cuando Yugi le explicó todo a su abuelo lo que había sucedido en el viaje. Ya comprendido todo se tranquilizó y le dio un abrazo de bienvenida a Atem e invitó a todos a comer en la sala para hablar cómodamente. El viejo Muto preparó varios sándwiches y los puso en la mesa de café del living.

-mmmm con que un antiguo sacerdote de Anubis hizo eso - dijo Solomon pensando en el relato de su nieto, el ojivioleta menor asintió

-así es, y como debe seguir en el mundo de los espíritus no sabes que estará planeando – dijo Yugi antes de morder su sándwich

-ya entiendo, la magia que probó con Atem para llegar a nuestro mundo significa que pretende hacer lo mismo… ¿pero a que vendría hacer aquí? – preguntó el anciano mirando a Atem

-no estoy seguro, Karim vendría aquí para deshacerse de mi… pero luego de eso quien sabe qué pensará hacer en la tierra – respondió el tricolor mayor, el abuelo cruzó los brazos pensando unos momentos

- Bueno en ese caso yo igual ayudaré a buscar datos de ese tipo e iré ahí– dijo Solomon decidido ahora

-¡¿ehh?! – exclamaron los jóvenes al unísono

-¡no abuelito, los Ishtar se pueden encargar de ello! – le dijo Yugi a su abuelo

-Vamos Yugi es un misterio del pasado que hay que descubrir antes de que intente destruir a la humanidad – dijo el anciano sonriendo – ya no soy joven pero siempre estoy listo para una aventura y más si es del Antiguo Egipto

-no abuelo, por favor no te arriesgues – le Atem dijo al viejo ahora frunciendo el ceño – gracias por ofrecerte pero ya se han involucrado muchos de mis amigos y otros están en riesgo letal – el viejo aceptó a regañadientes

-de acuerdo pero igual buscaré por si acaso en mis viejos registros de mi armario por si ha información de tu padre Atem – dijo Solomon, el joven rey asintió agradecido

-mientras no se arriesgue puede hacerlo – el tricolor mayor sonrió – gracias de todas formas

-es todo un honor para mí su alteza – el abuelo le giñó un ojo al faraón y se fue a la cocina para traer algo mas

-por cierto, ¿alguien sabe qué hora es? – preguntó esta vez Tristán

-2 y media de la tarde – en ese momento el castaño se levantó y fue por sus cosas

-ya me voy, perdón a todos pero debo ir a clases a las 3:30 y no quiero tener otra falta con el maestro de matemáticas – Joey también se levantó se su lugar

-yo voy contigo entonces – el rubio agarró sus cosas pesadas – así aprovecharé de desempacar esto antes de ir por Serenity – Yugi fue a abrirles la puerta para el par de amigos

-está bien cuídense los 2 – finalmente Tristán y Joey salieron no sin antes decir gracias por la comida y despidiéndose - ¡nos vemos mañana! – gritó cuando corrían

-¡SIIIIII! – exclamaron a la vez hasta que el castaño le habló a su amigo

-oye si quieres puedo ir por Serenity para que no tengas que preocuparte – dijo Tristán con una sonrisa traviesa

-¡eso ni hablar! – replicó Joey como buen hermano mayor que era

-"Esos 2 nunca va a cambiar" – pensó Yugi ladeando la cabeza, entonces se regresó a la sala donde solo quedaba Tea - ¿no quieren algo más, tu Tea?

-no gracias ya estoy satisfecha – dijo la castaña – tal vez un jugo

-si enseguida… ¿y tú Atem? – preguntó de nuevo

-yo un vaso con agua y un sándwich más, los chicos se comieron casi todo – el pequeño tricolor rió un poco

-está bien, ya regreso – con eso el menor se fue dejando a la pareja a solas

Ya cuando se dieron cuenta no se dirigieron la palabra de la vergüenza, ella miraba arriba y Atem por abajo pensativo. Quedaron así por varios largos minutos hasta que finalmente el joven rey miró a su amiga y abrió la boca.

-¿y cómo es que no te fuiste, no tienes clase de danza de lunes a sábado? – preguntó el tricolor mayor por curiosidad

-ahh, es que no me toca hasta las 6 y aún es muy tempano… pero me iré una hora antes para ducharme en casa – respondió Tea pasando sus dedos entre su cabello marrón

-ya entiendo… ¿y qué tipos de bailes practicas ahí? – preguntó de nuevo Atem, ahora ya tenía una serie de cuestiones para pasar el rato

-bueno ahora estamos viendo las danzas contemporáneas, tradicionales, latinas, de parejas, entre otros – contestó la chica, lo de las parejas le llamó la atención al joven rey

-¿estas bailando con alguien en dúos? – Atem frunció un poco el ceño en pensar que alguien estaba con su amiga, al parecer lo molestó sin darse cuenta

-no aun no – negó Tea, su amigo se alivió – no hay muchos muchachos en la academia

-ahh, de acuerdo – dijo el egipcio relajado, a Tea le pareció curioso que preguntara eso

-¿y por qué te interesó eso? – preguntó ahora la castaña alzando la ceja, Atem no sabía que responder a eso

-… por nada, se me ocurrió – dijo eso como una excusa aunque no parecía muy buena – pero me alegra… ya estas a un paso de realizar tu sueño – la chica sonrió feliz porque era verdad

-sip, ya este es mi último año y me voy a América – dijo contenta Tea – aunque será un poco solitario, mis padres no me pueden acompañar por sus empleos – dijo un poco desanimada

-ya entiendo – Atem deseaba acompañarla para que no le pasara nada pero era imposible, un pedacito de melancolía pinchó su pecho, ella pensaba lo mismo y sintió el piquete igual

Yugi que se había tardado en aparecer los estaba espiando desde la entrada a la sala sin que ninguno se diera cuenta, quería oír de lo que hablaban, pero al ver la situación decidió por fin en aparecer con el sándwich y las bebidas.

-ya estoy aquí, perdón por tardar es que no encontraba ni el tomate ni la mostaza – se excusó el pequeño Muto

Ya el par reaccionó y le prestaron atención al joven Yugi, los 3 hablaron hasta las 5 de la tarde que era la hora que tenía que irse. Por fin la castaña se retiró a su casa y entonces los 2 chicos fueron a ver como estaba el abuelo con sus cosas en la tienda. Como le dijeron al abuelo que Atem se quedaría en la mañana pensó que lo podría ayudar en la tienda atendiendo a la gente o acomodando cosas, incluso de cómo funcionaba la caja registradora. Luego de un rato ambos se fueron a bañar (Atem fue primero) y le prestaron ropa de Yugi que no le quedaba mal solo un poco ajustado.

A las 8 de la noche llegó la madre de Yugi que se llevó una sorpresa al ver al invitado de la casa, al igual que sus suegro estaba asombrada y apenas se movía. Le tuvieron que explicar varias veces quien era y de donde provenía, ya mejor la mujer fue más amable con Atem y le sirvió de cenar y le habló como si fuera un amigo de toda la vida, hasta el faraón se sorprendió de lo dulce que era la señora aunque al principio estaba un poco desconfiada, eso le quitó un peso de encima.

…

A las 10 de la noche se prepararon para descansar, Yugi tenía clase al día siguiente y tenía que justificar la falta del lunes. Como no había un cuarto de huéspedes y el joven tricolor no quería que su amigo durmiera solo en el living la señora Muto le puso una colcha en el suelo con todo y sabanas para que no pasara frio. La madre de Yugi fue muy amable con Atem, le dio ropa limpia para dormir y un cepillo de dientes, el joven rey estaba feliz de ser aceptado como otro miembro de la familia, tenía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así ni cuando vivía en su época en Egipto. Los 2 chicos ya se acostaron a descansar para iniciar el día mañana. Yugi sonreía emocionado ya que pasaría la noche con Atem después de un año pero ahora sin estar en el artículo milenario.

-que día ¿no lo crees? – dijo el tricolor menor recostando su cabeza en sus brazos sobre la almohada – le agradaste mucho a mamá

-sí, creo que incluso pensará en adoptarme – dijo Atem sonriendo, pero luego cambio su rostro a pensativo

-hahaha, créelo cuando se encariña con algo es que no lo deja, te dije que ella era dulce - cuando se volteó para ver al rey este estaba con una expresión preocupada mirando el tragaluz - … ¿estás bien, que tienes?

-¿mmm?, ah no nada perdón… me distraje por un momento – dijo Atem mirando a su compañero

-¿en qué piensas ahora? – Preguntó Yugi, no era la primera vez que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos – y dímelo por favor

-bueno… me preocupa que tenga otro mal sueño esta vez, no quiero preocuparte cuando mañana tienes que ir a la escuela – no era solo eso tenía en la cabeza otra cosa con respecto a los sueños pero no quería decirle a su amigo – desearía no tener pesadillas como… anoche

-¿estás pensando en Tea? – preguntó el tricolor menor con una pequeña sonrisa pícara, Atem se sonrojó de la sorpresa por esa pregunta

-… ¿pero cómo es que… - el rey joven fue interrumpido por su amigo

-porque los vi en el avión, por la sonrisa que tenías durmiendo pude entender que tenías un buen sueño y todo gracias a ella – el comentario hizo que el corazón del faraón latiera fuerte

-tenía una pesadilla según ella… solo recuerdo que tenía frio y de repente sentí algo muy cálido acariciándome … fue cuando desperté y la vi descansando conmigo – el calor en las mejillas de Atem aumentó, Yugi solo sonrió

-"el amor de Tea lo ayudó" – pensó el tricolor menor, en definitiva su amiga tenía un don que solo ella poseía – eso es bueno… entonces, ¿quieres que la llame para que venga aquí a arrullarte? – el joven faraón solo le dio una mirada de soslayo

-que gracioso, vamos a descansar ya, no querrás llegar tarde mañana – dijo Atem simplemente mientras Yugi soltó un bostezo

-hecho, buena noches Atem – dijo el pequeño Muto y se acostó para dormir – dulces sueños

-igualmente… - dijo Atem aunque sabía que no sería así

…

_Minutos después de cerrar los ojos de inmediato despertó en un sueño, aunque parecía más bien como un recuerdo o visión del pasado ya que se encontraba en un templo del Antiguo Egipto pero no se veía en ruinas, sino sangre y cuerpos en una fosa iluminado por la luz de la luna roja._

_-¿Dónde estoy? –se preguntó Atem, pero cuando hablo su voz no era la misma era más suave y juvenil, quería decir algo él mismo pero no salía nada, tenía ropa egipcia pero hasta se veía un poco distinta a la que usaba como Faraón - ¿hola, hay alguien? – su cuerpo también tenía movimiento propio, como si estuviera en el cuerpo de otra persona y solo podía ver lo que pasaba incluso sentía el miedo de esa persona, luego oyó un sonido de pisadas se volteó para mirar atrás -¡¿Quién está ahí?!_

_-te estaba esperando, Mi viejo amigo – esa voz que oyó la reconoció al instante y cuando lo vio no lo pudo creer, creyó que se iba a caer del horror_

_-no… Karim… por favor, amigo… esto no tiene por qué ser así! – dijo aterrado de una figura humana que alzaba su espada con ensangrentada lo ultimó que vio fueron esos espantosos ojos carmesí que lo observaban con locura y muerte…_

_Y de repente… ¡SLASH! _

_- __**¡KARIM!**_

CONTINUARA

**Hay gente de nuevo ya termine otro cap, disculpen las tardanzas ultimamente no me ha ido bien en clase con mis calificaciones y me ha reducido mi inspiración bastante :C debo pasar todo o sino todo se ira para abajo y ya no me dejaran escribir ni entrar a internet nunca T.T **

**Perdón a todos por si esperaron mucho de nuevo y a ver cuanto tardo en la próxima gracias por sus comentarios me alegran mucho, a ver que tanto tardaré en subir otro episodio y mas cuando vaya a poner el duelo en mi fic tratare de hacerlo no tan complicado porque igual es mucho procedimiento, historia y bla bla bla BP.**

**Gracias de nuevo muchos besos y abrazos a todos x3.**

**Personajes son de Yu Gi Oh del manga creado por Kazuki Takahashi.**


End file.
